Lunar, Solar
by Yuko I
Summary: Перевод. Автор: Shaitanah "...потому что Саске луна, Наруто - солнце, а во время затмения..." От незваных гостей можно ожидать только неприятности. Конечно же Наруто забыл об этом, увидев на пороге своего дома Учиху, просящего о помощи. Пост394 AU
1. Чувство

**Автор****:** Shaitanah

**Пейринг:** Саске/Наруто

**Рейтинг:** R

**Оригинал:** .net/s/4132115/1/Lunar_Solar

**Саммари:** _"...потому что Саске луна, Наруто - солнце, а во время затмения..." _От незваных гостей можно ожидать только неприятности. Конечно же Наруто забыл об этом, увидев на пороге своего дома Учиху, просящего о помощи.

**Дисклеймер: **Наруто принадлежит Кишимото Масаши. Название взято у Пабло Неруда. Эпиграф - _Blood Roses_ Тори Амос.

* * *

**  
LUNAR, SOLAR**

**Глава**** 1**

_**Чувство**_

_Can't forget the things you never said._

_On days like these starts me thinking…_

Он все еще ожидал, что Наруто подлетит к нему черно-оранжевым вихрем и закричит: «Я верну тебя домой!» Он стоял перед дверью, простой серой дверью, такой же, как десятки других в этом многоквартирном доме, и не мог заставить себя постучать, потому что за дверью и находился этот вихрь черного и желтого, оранжевого и голубого (наибольшие опасения ему внушал именно голубой – сверкающий, душераздирающий, неизменно искренний).

Саске не чувствовал ни вины, ни возбуждения, ни неловкости. Он безучастно смотрел на дверь, на свою поднимающуюся руку, а затем на кулак, касающийся деревянной обшивки. Он как будто наблюдал со стороны, будучи кем-то другим, посторонним, как открывается дверь и как Наруто выглядывает посмотреть, кто же пришел. У Саске перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел поношенную футболку, небрежно болтавшуюся вокруг торса парня. Спирали на традиционном знаке Листа на пыльном черном фоне завораживали. Он поднял глаза. Нетронутые расческой пряди светлых волос, свободные от головной повязки, спадали на его лоб.

Наруто подавился раменом, который жевал, и внезапно дверь с грохотом захлопнулась прямо перед Саске. Это было так неожиданно, что Саске просто уставился на дверь, все еще видя перед глазами желтый вместо серого. Его обычная маска высокомерной самоуверенности предательски сползала с лица.

Дверь снова быстро открылась. Наруто уже успел поставить чашку с раменом и смотрел на посетителя в немом изумлении.

- Саске… - хрипло прошептал он – и, бросившись к нему, яростно ударил кулаком в челюсть. Голубые глаза свирепо сверкали. Он схватил его за шиворот и закричал: - Какого черта? Кто ты? Ты не можешь быть им!

Саске вздохнул. Ему следовало бы этого ожидать. Он мягко освободился из пальцев Наруто и внезапным резким движением оттолкнул его. Тот застонал, сильно ударившись спиной о стену, но немедленно поднялся на ноги. Он бросился к Саске, в его руке сверкнул кунай. Учиха отразил удар и толкнул Наруто в квартиру, прежде чем соседи уделили шуму больше внимания, чем это было допустимо. Он схватил Наруто за руку и усадил его на диван. Светловолосый парень отпрянул, но не смог удержать равновесия. Диван опрокинулся, и он с трудом увернулся, чтобы не оказаться зажатым под ним.

- Успокойся, идиот! – холодно отчеканил Саске. – Это я, и я пришел не для того, чтобы сражаться с тобой.

Наруто медленно и тяжело выдохнул. Футболка прилипла к влажной коже, и Саске зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как опускается и поднимается при дыхании его грудь. Потирая ушибленное запястье, Наруто поднял глаза и выдавил:

- Чего тебе нужно?

Саске отвел глаза. Он сосредоточился на окружающем их беспорядке, пытаясь отбросить внезапно охватившие его эмоции. Помещение было перевёрнуто вверх дном, как если бы Наруто только что вернулся из долгой поездки. Предметы одежды, обрывки салфеток – все это было беспорядочно разбросано по комнате. Походный рюкзак Наруто лежал на полузаправленной кровати вместо подушки, а сама подушка осторожно выглядывала из-под тумбочки.

Саске заметил у кровати фотографию. Один из четырех одинаковых снимков, которые должны были быть у каждого члена Команды Семь. Саске оставил свой дома, но бывали времена, когда видел ее так же ясно, как сейчас видел перед собой Наруто.

- Знаешь, если бы ты не тратил время на то, чтобы преследовать меня, то успел бы прибраться, – сказал Саске просто для того, чтобы нарушить молчание. Его голос звучал неестественно напряженно. И, прежде чем Наруто перестал бы его разглядывать и начал бы осыпать проклятьями, он неподвижно уставился в окно и холодно проронил:

- Итачи мертв.

- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Наруто после короткой паузы. – Я… Мы слышали об этом. Эээ… поздравляю?

Саске усмехнулся.

- Не сейчас. Есть еще один человек, которого я ищу. И для этого, - он оглянулся, решительно встречая этот мучительный взгляд голубых глаз, – мне и нужна твоя помощь.

Наруто удивленно заморгал. Слова текли между ними, как пепел на ветру. Саске сжал зубы.

- Почему я должен помогать тебе? – угрюмо спросил Наруто.

- Потому что я твой друг, – приближаясь к нему, ответил Саске. – Потому что ты для меня лучший брат, чем был когда-либо Итачи, разве не так? – Краем глаза он увидел, как рука Наруто сделала рывок. Он ощутил острие куная на своей артерии. Холод металла на коже необычайно успокаивал. С кривой улыбкой он продолжил:

- И еще потому, что я прошу тебя. Разве этого не достаточно?

Рука Наруто задрожала. Нажим стал сильнее. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Саске положил руку на грудь Наруто, чувствуя, как громко стучит сердце. С каждым ударом через него как будто бы пропускали ток. Саске глубоко вздохнул.

- Да кем ты себя возомнил? – тихо спросил Наруто. Его рука бессильно повисла. Он оттолкнул Саске и закричал: - После всего, что ты сделал, ты просто снова появляешься здесь и заявляешь, что… что я тебе нужен?! Что за чушь, черт побери! А что, если у меня другие планы, а, Саске?!

- Что ж, у тебя их нет. Я наблюдал за тобой всю прошлую неделю. Ты отказался от трех миссий подряд и с тех пор слоняешься без дела. Очевидно, ты снова собирался идти искать меня. Но я сейчас здесь, разве не так? И что ты будешь делать теперь?

- Я не такой, как ты, – обессилев, прошептал Наруто. Внезапно его глаза вспыхнули, и он уставился на Саске с неприкрытой враждебностью. – Я не могу все бросить только потому, что ты этого хочешь! Какого черта, у меня есть друзья, у меня есть долг, у меня есть мечта!

Саске сделал несколько шагов по направлению нему и, наклонившись к его уху, шепотом сказал:

- Я твоя мечта, Наруто. – Он почувствовал волнение Наруто, охватившую его дрожь, и не мог сказать, почему это заставило его занервничать.

Он направился к двери и, не оборачиваясь, холодно произнес:

- Я буду ждать тебя на закате у ворот. Если ты кому-нибудь скажешь, что я здесь, я сразу же уйду. И да, Наруто, - парень прищурился и тихо добавил: - Когда я сказал, что мне нужна твоя помощь, я не имел в виду, что она должна быть добровольной.

* * *

Улицы блестели после дождя. Саске надел капюшон, скрывающий его от любопытных глаз, и медленно пошел через деревню. Она была полна жизни, так, как он и помнил. В воздухе пахло цветами персикового дерева, мокрой землей и влажной кожей – этот знакомый запах заставил его скучать по дому.

Стайка детей пробежала мимо, хихикая и весело болтая. Губы Саске растянулись в неком подобии улыбки. Он давно забыл, как улыбаться. И сейчас совсем не был уверен в том, что вообще когда-либо умел это делать.

Саске заметил, что стоит прямо перед цветочным магазином клана Яманака, уставившись на яркую вывеску. Залитое светом, падавшим через огромные окна, и украшенное дюжинами цветов место выглядело очень красиво. Медленно, неохотно, Саске вошел внутрь. Колокольчик на двери зазвенел, но он почувствовал облегчение, когда никто не вышел встретить посетителя.

Саске остановился перед полкой с икебаной. Он не мог отвести глаз от маленькой икебаны, почти затерявшейся между своими яркими аналогами. Несколько блекло-зеленых стеблей хвоща возвышались в артистическом беспорядке вокруг треугольника из ярких ирисов. Основание было выложено камнями серебряного и сиреневого цветов.

- Люди не замечают ее из-за того, что она слишком мала, – произнес теплый женский голос. Саске напрягся.

- Я предпочитаю простоту.

- Что ж, следуя традициям, три компонента – это наибольшее число. Я предпочитаю два.

Саске осторожно повернулся и увидел справа от себя проблеск золота. Длинные волосы Ино спадали ниже плеч, хорошо сочетаясь с фиолетовым цветом ее одежды. Его удивило то, что за эти три года они успели так сильно отрасти.

- Чья это работа? – спросил он, хотя и отлично знал, что икебана всегда было страстью Ино. Если подумать, то Саске знал о своих одноклассниках больше, чем мог себе представить.

- Моя, – ответила Ино. – Вы хотели бы что-нибудь купить? Кажется, эта маленькая привлекла ваше внимание.

В ее голосе слышалась симпатия, и Саске подумал, что может быть, только может быть, она видит сквозь его плащ…

- Нет, спасибо. В любом случае, у меня нет токонома.

- Традиции – это, конечно, хорошо, - засмеялась Ино, - но вы можете просто поставить ее на стол. Между прочим, хвощ символизирует небо. А ирисы…

Дверной колокольчик снова зазвенел, прерывая ее объяснения. Ино быстро извинилась и вышла встретить других посетителей. В висевшем над прилавком зеркале Саске увидел их отражение. Розоволосая девушка и темноглазый парень, характерные черты которого имели странное и неприятное сходство с его собственными, выглядели скопированными с иллюстраций из книги сказок. Впечатление усилилось, когда Ино начала их весело дразнить.

- Привет! Как у вас дела, голубки?

- Заткнись! – пробормотала Сакура. Она начала краснеть, но парень, которого Саске встретил в убежище Орочимару (а, да, еще прочитавший ему странную лекцию о его связи с Наруто), не проявлял никаких эмоций. Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Мне нужен букет на день рождение мамы. Не могла бы ты составить его? И, к твоему сведению, Сай просто помогает мне с… некоторыми вещами.

- Конечно! – Ино пожала плечами.

Саске продолжал наблюдать за ними. Его шанс проскользнуть незамеченным был ничтожным, так что он притворился, что все его внимание поглощено чем-то похожим на огромные лилии, которые стояли в ведре под полкой с икебаной. Саске следил за парочкой, интересуясь не столько Сакурой, сколько этим непонятным Саем. Так это он присоединился к Команде Семь. Саске ожидал укола ревности оттого, что ему нашли замену. Его не последовало.

Ино быстро выполнила заказ Сакуры, и эти двое ушли. Сакура улыбалась. Выражение лица Сая было вежливо-безучастным. Но он выглядел более дружелюбно, чем Саске, и не проявлял ни малейшего признака раздражения. Возможно, ему действительно нравилось ее общество. Но опять же, несмотря на многочисленные совместные миссии, Саске никогда по-настоящему не знал Сакуру. Она должна была сильно измениться за прошедшие годы.

Он направился к двери, но, будто что-то вспомнив, замер на середине пути. Чувство беспокойства, появившееся, когда он вошел в магазин, усилилось. Саске подошел к прилавку и оставил там несколько монет.

- Вижу, вы передумали, – весело сказала Ино.

Саске не мог понять, что заставило его купить эту икебану. Он почувствовал приятную тяжесть в руке, когда Ино дала ему сверток. Но если честно, цветочная композиция была совершенно не нужна такому скитальцу, каким он стал. У него не было личных вещей, за исключением одежды и оружия, ну и, конечно же, не было времени начать собирать разный хлам.

Как бы то ни было, он взял икебану и направился к двери. Ино проводила его дружелюбной улыбкой. Саске вспомнил, что никогда раньше не был в магазине Яманака. Он никогда не видел ее в роли продавца и подумал, что она может быть милой, когда дело касается цветов.

- Вы так и не сказали, - тихо произнес Саске, - что символизируют ирисы?

- Что захотите, – ответила Ино и скрылась в подсобном помещении раньше, чем он начал бы выспрашивать у нее подробности. Все эти загадки начинали действовать ему на нервы.

Порыв ветра залетел в открытую дверь. Цветы в унисон закачали головами, источая аромат пыльцы и росы. Саске вздохнул и вышел на улицу.

* * *

- Ты шпионишь за мной, Суйгетцу? – холодно осведомился он.

Огромная лужа посреди дороги переместилась и поднялась в струящийся столб воды. Она приняла формы стройной мужской фигуры. Суйгетцу оскалился:

- Я просто хотел убедиться, что все идет по плану. Кстати, как ты узнал, что это я?

Саске раздраженно фыркнул.

- Я похож на идиота? Я уже видел эту лужу трижды, причем той же формы и размера.

«Похоже, он считает, что раз у него такой огромный меч, то мозги ему совсем не нужны».

Суйгетцу засмеялся. Лицо Саске потемнело. Члены команды Хеби были далеко не глупы, даже Суйгетцу, иначе Саске бы не выбрал их. Они должны были заметить перемены в его поведении, но были странно тактичны и помалкивали об этом. Саске ожидал услышать несколько едких замечаний от Суйгетцу, но ниндзя Тумана хранил молчание.

Саске отдал ему сверток. Суйгетцу поднял брови, но воздержался от комментариев.

- Возвращайся в гостиницу и жди меня там. Я вернусь, когда стемнеет.

- Один или?..

Саске хмуро взглянул на него, предотвращая новые вопросы. Когда Суйгетцу ушел, он опустился на траву, все еще прохладную из-за недавнего дождя, и задумчиво уставился на шумно гудящую деревню. С вершины холма ему открывался хороший обзор. Завывал ветер, раскачивая деревья. Саске закрыл глаза и задремал. Он и забыл, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так спокойно.

* * *

Заходящее солнце оставляло на небе красно-золотые следы. Угасающие солнечные лучи светили ему в глаза. Саске проснулся и устало зевнул. Он проспал несколько часов подряд – весь прошедший месяц он не позволял себе спать так долго.

Саске почувствовал приближение Наруто еще до того, как увидел всплески оранжевого сквозь деревья, и, конечно же, услышал он его еще раньше. Пронзительные крики, зовущие Саске по имени, звучали сквозь холмы.

- Слишком громко, идиот! – зашипел Саске. – Держу пари, в Суне найдется несколько глухих, которые еще не услышали тебя.

Наруто усмехнулся. Хмурое выражение лица не подходило ему, и Саске с облегчением увидел отблеск любопытства в его глазах.

- Ну, - начал Наруто, пытаясь выглядеть безразлично, - куда мы направляемся?

Саске произнес уклончивое «хм», и жестом велел Наруто следовать за ним. Они двинулись сквозь густой лес, в ушах у них завывал ветер. Этот звук, пронзительный и немного насмешливый, был единственным, что слышал Саске, пока не появился другой, едва слышный, но в то же время достаточно отчетливый. Дыхание Наруто. Его сердцебиение. Даже вздох и выдох были громкими, четкими. На секунду Саске закрыл глаза и позволил этому звуку вести себя вперед.

Они достигли границы маленького городка, освещенной вечерними огнями. С этого расстояния невозможно было различить очертания домов, и он был похож на стаю светлячков, застывших на темных улицах.

- Нас будет только двое? – тихо спросил Наруто.

Саске подавил дрожь. Он уже успел забыть о своем спутнике. Он так привык путешествовать один, если не с Хеби, что услышать рядом чужое дыхание и постороннюю речь казалось сейчас чем-то сюрреалистическим.

- Вообще-то нас будет пятеро, - ответил он. – Члены моей команды ожидают нас в гостинице. Нужно торопиться.

- Что они за люди?

Саске вздохнул. Он решил, что ответить на этот вопрос довольно-таки тяжело, он никогда не пытался анализировать своих спутников.

- Они просто кучка придурков, – тихо ответил он.

Наруто широко раскрыл глаза. Он поравнялся с Саске, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо. Саске тихо фыркнул; возможно, это и было для него разочарованием, но, с другой стороны, Наруто должен был уже давно привыкнуть к такому поведению.

- Зачем же держать их при себе?

- Я давно перерос нотации Какаши по поводу взаимодействия в команде, – мрачно сказал Саске. - Они остаются со мной только потому, что они мне полезны. Так же, как и ты сейчас.

Саске повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Наруто внимательно изучал его лицо, его губы были неестественно бледны, но Саске не увидел в его глазах обиды.

- Ты действительно ублюдок, – резко сказал светловолосый парень.

- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, – иронично хмыкнул Саске, – который не всегда такой, каким бы тебе хотелось его видеть. Ты действительно думаешь, что я не подозреваю о том, почему ты пошел со мной? Если ты намереваешься притащить меня в деревню, после того как я убью того, кого ищу, то ты будешь разочарован. Я не думаю, что когда-либо вернусь. Это больше не мой дом.

Длинные тени, отбрасываемые уличными фонарями, скользили по земле. Город был намного спокойнее, чем это казалось со стороны.

- Я дал слово, – упрямо сказал Наруто.

- Тебе придется сражаться со мной, если ты рассчитываешь сдержать его.

Наруто слабо улыбнулся:

- Я отдал бы за это жизнь, Саске...


	2. Сделка

**Глава**** 2**

_**Сделка**_

_So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies_

_But don't you forget:_

_The more you turn away, the more I want you to stay…_

Саске резко открыл глаза и уставился на маленькую икебану, стоящую на тумбочке. Какое-то время она была единственным, что он мог видеть в темной комнате. Казалось, от цветов исходит мягкий перламутровый свет. Саске моргнул. Всего лишь сон. Как всегда.

Кровать прогнулась под чьим-то весом. Саске мгновенно вытащил кунай из-под подушки и вскинул руку.

- Это я, - шепотом сказал Наруто. Как будто это все объясняет. Саске закатил глаза, радуясь, что темнота скрывает подобное проявление слабости.

- Я знаю. Чего ты хотел?

- Мне показалось, я что-то слышал.

Саске убрал оружие и повернулся набок, спиной к Наруто.

- И что же?

- Что-то похожее на крик.

- Никто не кричал, Наруто. - холодно сказал Саске. - Возвращайся в постель.

Он ожидал возражений, но их не последовало. Саске лежал неподвижно, надеясь, что он скоро уйдет. Его лоб покрылся испариной. Когда, наконец, послышался звук закрывающейся двери, он улегся калачиком, подтянув ноги к подбородку, и уткнулся лицом в мягкие складки одеяла. Он хотел, чтобы Наруто умер. Только после этого его сердце смогло бы снова биться ровно.

* * *

Их было трое: улыбающийся парень, вероятно, старше Наруто на несколько лет, чей длинный клык слегка надкусывал уголок рта, красноволосая женщина с хмурым лицом и рослый мускулистый тип, который, кажется, даже не заметил изменения в составе группы. Это была Хеби, команда, которую Саске создал как замену Команде Семь.

Наруто открыто изучал их, не обращая внимания на явную враждебность со стороны женщины. Он чувствовал на себе ответный взгляд зубастого парня. Тот смотрел нагло, дерзко, и Наруто подумал, что, возможно, однажды он станет его противником. Из троих членов команды Хеби он выглядел наиболее дружелюбным, но Наруто сознавал, что именно этого ему и стоит опасаться. Высокий парень бросил на него быстрый взгляд и отвернулся. Женщина поправила очки и уставилась прямо на Наруто. Саске не сказал ему о них абсолютно ничего, и, несомненно, он держал в неведении и их. Обе стороны чувствовали себя неловко, не зная, чего ожидать друг от друга.

Наконец Саске вышел из комнаты. Ниндзя тотчас же поднялись. Наруто услышал, как красноволосая женщина что-то прошептала себе под нос, но решил не заострять на этом внимания.

- Они не очень приветливы, верно? - поддразнил он Саске, когда они покинули гостиницу.

- Нет, совсем нет, - оборвал его Саске. - К счастью для тебя.

Пыльные дороги, окружавшие Коноху, скоро закончились, сменяясь изумрудно-зелеными. Их окружала высокая трава. Они пересекали поля так быстро, как только могли, а потом скрылись в темном лесу, который продолжался с другой стороны долины.

Наруто равнодушно наблюдал за сменой красок. Все события предыдущего дня выглядели так нереально, что он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что все еще спит. Он сверлил взглядом спину Саске, будто бы боясь, что этот мираж может в любой момент исчезнуть.

Медленно, постепенно начала вырисовываться более полная картина произошедшего. Будто бы очнувшись, Наруто испытал бурю эмоций: это был Саске, он был здесь, и совсем не имело значения, что через несколько недель, возможно, дней, он снова уйдет. Прямо сейчас Саске был с ним, нуждался в его помощи. Наруто попытался подавить ликующую усмешку, угрожавшую разрушить задумчивое выражение его лица.

- Эй, - окликнул он Саске, приближаясь. – Может, расскажешь мне, что такого особенного в этой миссии, что ты не можешь обойтись без меня? Или ты просто наконец понял, что я незаменим?

Саске фыркнул. Некоторое время Наруто рассматривал его, поражаясь, как сильно тот изменился, хотя выглядел все еще так знакомо. Его бледное лицо резко выделялось на фоне черной одежды. Темные жесткие волосы отрасли еще сильнее со времени их встречи у Орочимару, а челка, встрепанная ветром, спадала свободными прядями. Черные глаза, бегло осматривающие местность, светились странным лихорадочным блеском. Каждое движение выдавало в нем осторожность, настойчивость – и безумную усталость. Временами Саске выглядел так, словно готов был упасть, но вскоре возвращался в свое обычное состояние, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Наруто вспомнил предположение бабки Тсунаде о том, что во время тренировок у Орочимару Саске употреблял наркотики. При мысли об этом он со злостью сжал кулаки.

- Его зовут Учиха Мадара, - неожиданно заговорил Саске. Услышав это имя, Наруто удивленно заморгал. – Именно он помог моему брату уничтожить клан. Он последний обладатель Шарингана и последний представитель рода Учиха. И я хочу, чтобы он умер. На этом моя месть будет закончена.

Его голос звучал скучно и безразлично. Наруто стало неловко, когда он понял, что стоит, во все глаза уставившись на Саске. Хотелось задать еще столько вопросов, но он молчал, ожидая, что Саске добавит что-нибудь еще. Наруто чувствовал, что остальные потихоньку наблюдают за ними. Он обернулся, подозрительно покосился на них и шепотом сказал:

- Почему бы тебе тогда не вернуться? Ты мог бы попросить о помощи жителей деревни.

- Во-первых, это не менее личное, чем моя месть Итачи. И потом, неужели ты действительно думаешь, что они мне помогут? Я попросил о помощи тебя только потому, что знал, что ты _согласишься_.

Наруто замер, кипевшая в нем злость душила его.

- Но почему _меня_? Ты сказал, что я _нужен_ тебе!

Теперь, когда стих ветер, все казалось заполненным ватой. И через ее толщину голос Саске доносился до него мучительно медленно.

- Не _ты_. Мне нужно то, на что ты способен.

Наруто уставился на него, не в силах произнести ни слова. Стоящий в нескольких метрах Саске, освещаемый солнечными лучами, был неподвижен, как статуя.

- Так вот что я для тебя? Особое оружие?

- Не принимай все так близко к сердцу, Наруто, - вздохнул Саске. - Думай об этом как о работе. Как если бы я нанял тебя.

Наруто не смог сдержать смех:

- Ты нанял меня? Отлично, а где оплата?

Саске стиснул зубы и потянулся к небольшой сумке, висевшей у него на поясе. Решительно приблизившись, Наруто остановил его руку.

- Я не возьму от тебя денег.

- По всем стандартам это миссия высокого ранга. Какая оплата тебе нужна?

Наруто глянул куда-то мимо него, ощущая знакомый жар чужой чакры, обжигающий его изнутри. Он чувствовал такую злость и разочарование, что зверь внутри него страстно желал вырваться. Увидев отчаяние на его лице, Саске нахмурился.

- В прошлую нашу встречу я заметил, что у тебя отлично получается укрощать мою зверушку этими потрясающими глазками. Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня этому.

Саске недоуменно моргнул. Он, должно быть, ослышался. Наверняка! Сама мысль об этом была настолько безумной, что из горла у него вырвался странный звук. Секундой позже он осознал, что смеется.

- Никогда в жизни. Забудь об этом.

- Смейся сколько хочешь, - огрызнулся Наруто. – Но если ты используешь меня, то я буду использовать тебя. Если нет, то я ухожу.

Саске схватил его за локоть и грубо притянул к себе. Блондин угрожающе оскалился. Кровь стучала в ушах, когда они смотрели друг на друга. Сила бурлила между ними. Чернота стала проступать на коже Саске; глаза Наруто горели красным огнем, он приглушенно зарычал.

Хеби наблюдали. Потоки красной чакры бушевали вокруг двоих противников. Они с грохотом обрушивалась на землю, оставляя в ней глубокие борозды. Воздух стал сухим и трескучим. Крики тысячи птиц пронеслись по долине.

- Эй, дорогуша, - сказал Суйгетцу, сладко улыбаясь Карин. - Не хочешь заключить пари на то, кто из них победит?

- Это очевидно для любого, у кого есть хоть половина мозгов, - усмехнулась женщина. - Саске в одиночку выстоял против одного из Акатсуки и убил одного из Саннинов.

- А я понятия не имею. Этот парень, Наруто, по-моему, выглядит неплохо. Он может дать фору даже Саске.

Карин развернулась, чтобы получше рассмотреть выражение его лица, и презрительно усмехнулась. Суйгетцу достал несколько монет и подбросил их в воздух с самым невинным видом, на который только был способен. Карин неохотно вытащила деньги.

- А ты что думаешь? - спросила она Дзюго. Тот поднял голову, прищурился и безучастно ответил:

- Они равны.

Карин фыркнула. Они могут обманываться, сколько хотят, но никто не в силах победить Саске.

Даже этот...

Карин пристально наблюдала за ними. Суйгетцу придвинулся ближе к разрушенной долине. В воздухе клубился пепел; посреди изрытой земли они могли видеть атакующих друг друга противников. Мертвые, сухие обрывки травы лежали на коричневатой земле. Саске перехватил готовый нанести удар кулак Наруто. Задыхаясь, они смотрели друг на друга, ослепленные уже угасающей яростью.

- Я научу тебя. - Саске тяжело дышал.

Наруто самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

- Ура! Тогда чего же мы ждем? Надерем этому типу зад!

Карин прищурилась. Что там промелькнуло на губах Саске, улыбка? Короткая, едва заметная – но благодаря ей Саске вдруг стал выглядеть моложе и уязвимее. Они уже ушли далеко вперед, когда Дзюго оглядел членов команды и собрал выигранные деньги, невнятно пробурчав "спасибо". Если бы Карин не знала его, то подумала бы, что он издевается. Она хотела было возразить, что он официально не принимал участие в споре, но почему-то потеря денег больше не имела никакого значения. Имело значение только то, что теплая ребячливая полуулыбка, появившаяся на губах Саске, исчезла в никуда.

* * *

_Иногда он снимает перед зеркалом маску и обнаруживает незнакомое лицо, покрытое многочисленными рубцами и шрамами. Один глаз пропал - ничего нет в пустой глазнице. Никакого выражения. Другой глаз светится темно-красным. Он проводит рукой по жестким черным волосам. Это его волосы, и его лицо, и его глаз – но все это выглядит таким незнакомым и немного пугающим._

_Он распахивает черно-красный плащ и задирает рубашку. Скобы пронзают его кожу, сдерживая разваливающуюся плоть и кости. Должна была случиться действительно страшная катастрофа, если ему до сих пор приходится их носить. Вся правая сторона его тела раздавлена. Шрамам уже много лет, но они все еще отчетливо видны. В нескольких местах содранная кожа словно расплавилась и вновь застыла по искаженному шаблону._

_Это больно. Не физически. Больно смотреть на все это и не понимать, что находится под шрамами и маской._

_Он уверен в том, что его зовут Тоби. Во всяком случае, это единственное, что он знает. Все остальное неясно - что-то сказал ему Зетсу-сан, что-то гневно прокричал Дейдара-сенпай. Что-то Тоби видел или слышал в окружении других членов команды. Но это имя он знал еще до того, как встретил Зетсу-сана. Он почти уверен, что именно он и сказал всем называть его Тоби._

_А иногда кажется, что он совсем другой человек. В голосе его, мягком, немного приглушенным маской, звучат властные нотки, он будто становится прямее и выше, приобретая повелительность. Его восприятие искажено странным туманом, появляющимся время от времени и обволакивающим его разум. Он смотрит на себя - и видит кого-то еще. Когда он приходит в себя, это пугает его._

* * *

За последние месяцы Наруто стал хуже спать. Теперь он редко вставал с утра с улыбкой, греясь во сне в лучах славы желанного титула или съедая вкусный рамен в половину своего роста. В эти дни во снах он видел темноту и огонь, холод одиночества и постоянную погоню.

Однако сегодняшняя ночь немного отличалась. Он преследовал Саске, но эта погоня привела его не в Долину Конца или в логово Орочимару. Она закончилась на окраине Конохи, посреди мягкой травы. Туман заполнил равнину. Наруто поднял голову и зажал рот рукой, чтобы избежать удушливого смрада. Поврежденные тела лежали повсюду, подобно тряпичным куклам. У него на глаза навернулись слезы.

Он увидел огромную жабу и небольшую фигуру, стоящую у нее на голове. На мгновение ярко-голубые глаза остановились на нем, хотя их владелец все еще находился на своем нелепом транспорте поперек равнины. Зверь в нем рычал в бессильной ярости. Разрываясь между двумя чувствами, Наруто открыл было рот, чтобы закричать, но зазвучавший голос не принадлежал ему. Он услышал жалобный детский плач. Девятихвостый монстр зарычал.

Наруто проснулся в холодном поту. Рассвет оставлял посреди неба полоски розового и желтого, которые были подобны брызгам непросохшей краски на холсте. Парень перевернулся на спину и заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Саске. Учиха легонько толкнул его.

- Доброе утро, - резко сказал он. - Вставай. У нас еще куча дел.

- Э?

Саске поджал губы и отвернулся. Наруто знал это выражение лица - оно изредка появлялось, когда Саске был чем-то смущен. Когда тот снова повернулся к нему, выражение пропало.

- Тренировка, помнишь?

Сердце Наруто подпрыгнуло. Он не поверил этому противоречивому обещанию. Ни на йоту, будь оно проклято! Но сейчас Саске был здесь, готовый тренировать его. Возможно, из этого и могло что-то получиться.

В мгновение ока он вскочил. Окончательно отойдя мрачного сна, он надел повязку и встал перед Саске, ожидая его действий. В роще, где остановилась на ночь команда Хеби, стояла неестественная тишина.

- А... где все? - кратко поинтересовался Наруто.

- Я сказал им, что мы догоним их позже. Нам не нужны зрители.

Наруто вздрогнул, почувствовал, как по спине течет пот. Положение становилось все более и более неудобным. Раздалось тихое покашливание Саске.

- Так... перед тем, как успокоить, нам, наверное, придется разбудить его.

- Он просыпается, когда я расходую всю свою чакру и начинаю использовать красную, - с готовностью пояснил Наруто. - Или когда я... ну, становлюсь действительно злым. Как вчера, например.

- У нас нет ни времени, ни средств, чтобы злить тебя. - задумчиво ответил Саске. – Придется плыть по течению. Ведь так учил тебя Джирайя?

- Как ты... да, но...

Наруто замолчал. Он не хотел, чтобы Саске узнал, что Лис может и не проснуться по его желанию. По правде говоря, Наруто так плохо его контролировал, что тот стал проникать в его сны и пытаться вырваться каждый раз, когда кто-то говорил что-то, что его раздражало. Но не тогда, когда это было ему действительно нужно. Более того, Наруто полагал, что ему придется подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности, чтобы заставить Лиса действовать.

Он решительно поднял глаза, вспоминая все тренировки, что прошел с Эро-сеннином. Он создал несколько десятков клонов и принялся за самую изматывающую работу, которую смог вспомнить. Он знал, что Саске наблюдает за ним, за всеми ними, на первый взгляд бесцельно прохаживаясь среди улыбающихся, голубоглазых и светловолосых копий. Время от времени его глаза вспыхивали красным, пытаясь уловить любые изменения в чакре Наруто. Через несколько часов солнце было уже высоко над горизонтом. Результата не было.

- Это не работает, – задумался Саске. – Похоже, ты скрыл от меня нечто важное. Думаю, нам нужно создать потенциально опасную ситуацию, которая может привести к летальному исходу.

Клоны исчезли с тихим хлопком. Наруто опустился на землю, тяжело дыша.

- А?

- К смерти, – равнодушно сказал Саске.

Наруто попытался встать. Внезапно его одолела усталость. Он проголодался и хотел спать, а Лис был готов вот-вот проснуться. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом Саске, но с трудом успел увернуться от его катаны. Наруто хотел возразить, что Лис не поверит намерениям Саске после того, как тот дал понять, что нуждается в его силе, но Учиха снова замахнулся своим оружием, обрушивая на него еще одну свирепую атаку.

Наруто отшатнулся. Саске пристально смотрел на него, черное томоэ бешено крутилось, или, возможно, ему так только казалось. У Наруто закружилась голова, внутри бушевал огонь.

- Мне нужен перерыв, – выдохнул он. Проклятый демон и не собирался ничего делать, он был в этом уверен. Наруто хотел лишь лечь на землю и уснуть. Ему казалось, что никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким уставшим.

- Никаких перерывов! – оборвал его Саске.

Клинок вонзился Наруто в грудь и повернулся, боль прошла по его телу. Наруто закричал, и крик перешел в стон. «Это неправда», - пронеслось у него в голове. Наруто прикусил губу, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус.

Свет солнца померк. Он зажмурился. Он уже успел забыть, что оно здесь.

Ярость бушевала в нем. Сила поднялась, ударив сразу по всем тенкетсу, освобождая красную чакру. Наруто почувствовал, как стены внутренней тюрьмы резко сотрясаются. Он упал на колени, оказавшись в воде, и свирепый поток принес его к решеткам. Лис неприятно рассмеялся.

- _Поднимайся, слабак!_ – услышал он гортанный голос. – _И покажи этому дерзкому мальчишке, на что мы способны!_

Наруто слабо застонал. Злость переполняла его. Чья-то рука схватила его за куртку, поднимая на ноги. Наруто подался вперед, прижавшись к Саске, ощущая тепло другого человека. Саске резко оттолкнул его к решеткам, положив руку ему на предплечье, а другой держа за горло.

- Держись, – прошептал он. – Просто держись.


	3. Улыбки лгут

**Глава 3**

_**Улыбки лгут**_

_I wish I was made  
Rebuilt-up and fake  
I wish I could lie  
And never could fail_

Зеленоватый свет упал на искаженное от боли лицо Наруто. Девятихвостый продолжал смеяться. Саске понимал, что что-то пошло не так. Ему было слышно биение сердца Наруто, как если бы оно было его собственным, бьющимся у него в груди.

- Держись, - продолжал повторять он. – Наруто, ты намного сильнее.

Он посмотрел мимо парня, которого обнимал, в темноту клетки, где чудовищный образ Лиса содрогался в приступе безудержного смеха. Решетки тряслись. Саске поднял руку и положил пальцы на печать. Он кожей чувствовал поднимающийся от решеток жар. Он стиснул зубы. Огромная волна силы прошла через тело Наруто к нему; он вздрогнул, и Наруто упал в воду. Красные глаза Саске настороженно следили за Кьюби.

- Учиха Саске, - прорычал Лис с легким изумлением. – Я и не надеялся на новую встречу.

Губы Саске растянулись в усмешке. С такими глазами он был способен на все. Он мог доказать, что способен контролировать Кьюби даже без Мангеке Шарингана.

- Ты будешь моим, - произнес он.

Лис яростно зарычал. Неожиданно на них обрушился еще один всплеск силы. Инстинкт самосохранения взял верх. Саске закрыл собой бесчувственное тело Наруто, чтобы оградить его от огня. Только потом он догадался, что пламя едва ли причинит Наруто вред. Он поднял голову, бережно обхватив блондина руками. Девятихвостый незаметно подобрался к решеткам. Их глаза встретились. «Просто проснись, кретин!» - раздраженно думал Саске.

Наруто пытался откашляться, вода попала ему на лицо. Саске зажмурился. Он лежал на земле, в нескольких метрах от Наруто. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась. Часто и тяжело дыша, Саске повернулся и подполз к нему. Он чувствовал себя изнуренным, как если бы снова попался в Тсукиеми.

- Н-не удалось... – пробормотал Наруто.

- Да, - задыхаясь, сказал Саске. Он все еще чувствовал тепло тела Наруто в своих руках и жар, исходивший от решеток. Воспоминание пугало его. – Ты научишься.

Он поднялся, отряхнулся и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Наруто встать. Им предстоит долгий путь, если они рассчитывают догнать Хеби до захода солнца.

* * *

Саске возненавидел эту идею, как только она появилась у него в голове. Но он уже опустился ниже некуда, и сейчас было не время, чтобы в этом раскаиваться. Он пройдет этот путь до самого конца, даже если должен будет убить...

Он спустился с насыпи и обнаружил небольшую мутную реку, что вилась змееподобной лентой через холмы недалеко от того места, где остановились Хеби. Он шел по течению, его взгляд рассеяно скользил по коричневатой воде. Местами всплывали ярко-зеленые сгустки водорослей.

У него в голове пронеслись события того дня. Саске проигрывал их снова и снова. Что-то пошло не так и ослабило печать. Он удивлялся, как Джирайе удавалось справляться с подобными трудностями. Саске знал, что должен преодолеть это. Всего лишь еще одно дзюцу. Он ведь стал таким сильным, тренируясь у Орочимару. Он убил своего брата, сильнейшего из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Саске знал, что сможет подчинить себе Девятихвостого; ему просто нужно было понять, где же он допустил ошибку.

- Я так понимаю, тебя не заботит, что Наруто-кун может при этом умереть, - съязвил его внутренний голос. За последний месяц он стал опасно близок к тому, чтобы принять вид умершего брата. И всякий раз, когда Саске пытался представить, что существует другая его часть, которая будет всегда возражать и оскорблять его, он видел Итачи. – Знаешь ли, твои поиски силы весьма любопытны. Но сила – опасная вещь. Однажды попробовав, ты почувствуешь такую сильную потребность в ее увеличении, что будешь готов на все.

- И это говорит тот, чьей основной целью была сила, сила, больше силы, - усмехнулся Саске. - Да, и я уже упомянул про силу?

- Сарказм тебе не идет, братик.

Он почти чувствовал полы плаща Акацки, касающиеся его ноги. Саске сжал кулаки и тихо прошептал:

- Ты всего лишь видение, так и веди себя соответственно! Почему ты не можешь умереть и оставаться мертвым?

Ему показалось, что он видит его улыбку. Теплую, братскую и до боли неискреннюю.

- Тебе просто следовало сказать мне! - закричал Саске, не беспокоясь о том, что его могли услышать Хеби. - Ты должен был сказать мне!

Он вернулся в лагерь, игнорируя вопросительные взгляды членов команды. От запаха еды ему стало плохо. Он вытащил свой спальный мешок, лег и притворился, что спит. На самом же деле он не сводил глаз со спящего Наруто.

Он подумал о том, что может ему дать этот парень. Активировать Мангеке? «Это мы уже проходили», - усмехнулся Учиха. Убить Мадару? Возможно. Но что потом? Готов ли он пожертвовать Наруто, чтобы освободить Кьюби и что, _что_ он будет делать с Кьюби дальше?

Подобные вопросы жужжали у него в голове, подобно встревоженному улью, и вскоре Саске забылся беспокойным сном.

* * *

В лучах заходящего солнца облака окрасились красным; сейчас они были похожи на клубничную пену. Но при всем внешнем великолепии, было что-то зловещее в том, как неспешно они проносились по небу, забрызгивая красным всю деревню.

Сакура прислонилась к стене в прихожей у квартиры Наруто и закрыла глаза. Этим вечером они собирались пойти на свидание. Обычное свидание (фильм, ужин, дорога домой) и – надежда на то, что оно будет не таким ужасным, как предыдущее. Сакура не смогла побороть смущение – подумать только, она назвала разговор по душам в магазине рамена в ночь ухода Саске свиданием!

Наруто пригласил ее несколько дней назад. Сакура снова отказала. Она не могла сказать, почему все время отвергает его. Возможно, эта привычка осталась еще того времени, когда она была безумно влюблена в Саске-куна, а Наруто был просто надоедливым идиотом.

- Пойдем как друзья! - настаивал Наруто. – Я ж не прошу, чтобы ты поцеловала меня, или что-нибудь еще... Хотя это было бы здорово!

Сакура закатила глаза.

- Хорошо. Есть один фильм, который я хотела бы увидеть. Своди меня в кино. - Она не могла избавиться от наставнического тона. – Посмотрим, готов ли ты к настоящему свиданию.

Сакура сползла вниз по стене и обвила руками колени. Она не могла поверить, что он не пришел.

«Твоя смерть будет медленной и мучительной», - мысленно пообещала она Наруто. Тем не менее, что-то было не так: она знала, что Наруто никогда бы не пропустил свидание, которого так долго ждал.

- Я предчувствовал, что найду тебя здесь, - услышала она голос Какаши-сенсея.

Сакура подмигнула ему:

- Следите за собственной командой?

Она могла поклясться, что под маской он широко усмехается.

- Извини, но подростковые мелодрамы не в моем вкусе.

Сакура смутилась. Приходилось признать, что все получилось довольно глупо.

- Я думала, что дождусь здесь Наруто, - неуверенно ответила она. – Хотя не похоже, чтобы он торопился.

- Лучше не стоит, - перебил ее Какаши. - Если, конечно, ты не собираешься ждать его месяцами.

Вот оно. Чувство тревоги, донимавшее ее последние несколько дней, превратилось в полноценную панику. Она окинула Какаши серьезным, беспокойным взглядом. Он протянул ей темный снимок низкого качества, на котором Сакура узнала охранный пост. Он был настолько туманным, что вначале она не поняла, что хочет показать ей Какаши. Проходящий силуэт привлек ее внимание.

- Са... Саске-кун! – изумленно ахнула она. Какаши медленно кивнул. – Но... Наруто не пошел бы за ним в одиночку! Он бы сказал нам!

- Только если Саске не сказал ему не поднимать шум.

Пораженная, она могла только безучастно смотреть на знакомые очертания волос.

- Вы хотите сказать, - прошептала она, - что Наруто и Саске-кун ушли вместе? Но тогда... Мы должны найти их! Акатсуки все еще охотятся за Наруто, а Саске-кун... - она умолкла, но затем твердо добавила: - Я не доверяю Саске-куну.

- Как и я, - улыбнулся Какаши. – Позови Сая. Они опережают нас на два дня. Я буду ждать вас у главного входа через два часа. Сомневаюсь, что в этот раз нам понадобится кто-нибудь еще.

Когда он исчез, Сакура направилась к выходу, бессознательно потирая руки. Наруто ушел, не сказав ни слова, подобно Саске-куну. При воспоминаниях о той ночи у нее на глаза навернулись слезы. Она прикусила губу. Больше она никогда не будет ждать, что кто-то другой выполнит ее долг. Если Наруто поразил тот же вирус, что забрал у нее Саске-куна, она сделает все, чтобы спасти их обоих.

* * *

Цветы увяли. Светло-зеленые листья хвоща стали сухими и ломкими. Именно это Саске любил в цветах: однажды сорванные, они жили всего несколько дней, а затем тихо умирали, подобно спящему человеку.

Из всех ирисов только один распустился полностью. У других же не было времени расцвести. Саске прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к завядшим бутонам. Опавшие листья хвоща в его руках превратились в порошок.

Он вытащил икебану из сумки и поставил ее между огромными корнями старого дерева. Затем собрал камни и засунул их в карман. Сумка казалось странно легкой без миниатюрной вазы.

- Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить? – Голос Карин вернул его к реальности. Саске подумал с угрюмым весельем: «А разве ты остановишься, если я скажу нет?» и коротко кивнул. – Знаешь, я многое обдумала. Когда мы покончим с Мадарой, Хеби будет распущена, верно? Тебе больше не нужны будут ни Суйгетцу, ни Дзюго. Но я... – Она придвинулась ближе, касаясь рукой его плеча. Он был холоден и неподвижен, мрачно наблюдая за ней. - У меня есть некоторые способности, которые ты сможешь использовать, когда обоснуешься на новом месте. Я думала, мы могли бы...

Голос Карин стал ниже, в нем появились соблазнительные нотки, но затем она так внезапно замолчала, что Саске с трудом подавил смех – Наруто прошел мимо, жуя что-то из их запасов. Он смотрел насмешливо, но довольно жизнерадостно.

- О, не обращайте на меня внимания! Я просто... занимаюсь своими делами, - сказал он, даже не позаботившись о том, что убрать с лица выразительную усмешку.

Карин заворчала и направилась к лагерю с видом отъявленного серийного убийцы. Саске сдержал смех и заметил:

- Я почти ожидал, что ты начнешь расстегивать штаны, как тогда во время экзамена на Чуунина перед Сакурой.

Наруто покраснел.

- Ай, ты помнишь об этом! – Его нахальная ухмылка сделалась еще шире. – В любом случае, извини, что помешал вашему свиданию.

- Помешал _чему_? Умоляю! Она же шлюха!

К его легкому удивлению, Наруто не засмеялся. Его лицо стало серьезным, почти мрачным, его голос звучал хрипл.

- Как легко ты вешаешь на людей ярлыки. Я кретин, Сакура-чан надоедливая, а...

Саске пожал плечами.

- Правда глаза колет. Привыкай к этому. – Им нужно было сменить тему до того, как Наруто начал выяснять отношения или защищать Карин. Голос Саске смягчился. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Довольно неплохо, хотя я и не могу вспомнить, что случилось вчера. - Услышав это, Саске удивленно моргнул. Наруто запустил пальцы в свои растрепанные волосы и нервно усмехнулся. – Только кое-какие странные фрагменты. Случилось что-то плохое? Подожди! Что, появилось четыре хвоста?

- Наруто, перестань бубнить! – резко оборвал его Саске.

Он нахмурил брови. Мрачные воспоминания прошедшей ночи снова обрушились на него. Теперь он был уверен, что вскоре печать сломается. Саске обдумывал, стоит ли говорить об этом Наруто, но решил, что для этого болвана подобная информация бесполезна. Она только лишит его спокойствия.

- Мы будем тренироваться сегодня? – спросил Наруто. Саске покачал головой. Невероятно! Он действительно ждал этого!

Прозрачный зеленый цвет проходил через листву. До Саске донеслось эхо перепалки Карин и Суйгетцу, и он подумал, что с этими незапланированными тренировками поиски грозят затянуться надолго.

- Позже, - ответил он. – Пока нам нужно двигаться дальше.

Наруто кивнул и пошел собирать вещи. Саске заметил, что Карин смотрит на блондина в своей наиболее недружелюбной манере.

- Эй, золотце, - окликнула она его. – Как насчет того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь полезное, раз уж ты приклеился к нам?

Наруто поднял взгляд. Он выглядел, как тигр, готовый к прыжку.

- Например?

- Не знаю. Мог бы взять мою сумку, где находится еда, часть которой сейчас в твоем желудке!

Карин кинула ему сумку. Наруто, захваченный врасплох, рухнул под ее весом. Самодовольно улыбаясь, женщина вернулась к своим делам.

Наруто взвалил рюкзак на плечи. Заметив выходящего из рощи Дзюго, он окинул его красноречивым взглядом. К его досаде, Дзюго тут же повернул назад. Наруто покосился в сторону Суйгетцу, который, схватив канистру с водой, поспешил вслед за товарищем и притворился, что его очень занимает серьезная беседа, начавшаяся со слов: «Ну, как птички?»

Наруто тяжело вздохнул и вышел к Саске с видом человека, только что пережившего конец света.

- Четырехглазая дамочка меня ненавидит, - пожаловался он.

- И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спокойно спросил Саске. – Ты ее тоже ненавидь.

* * *

_Иногда ему снятся черный, оранжевый и серебряный - трое детей, связанные дружбой и соперничеством. Там есть девочка с веселыми глазами и мальчик, чье лицо он никак не может вспомнить. Девочка заботливая и добрая; мальчик высокомерный и способный. Он не может вспомнить, насколько они важны для него, но они уходят, оставляя его замерзающего, одинокого и ослепшего._

_Он довольно часто видит этого мальчика. Он стал взрослым мужчиной и до сих пор носит маску. Только один глаз внимательно наблюдает за ним; другой закрыт головной повязкой. Ему интересно, не потерял ли и он свой глаз._

_Но за повязкой находится красный глаз. Он замечает его во время битвы и говорит:_

_- Это мой глаз._

_- Размечтался! – кричит шумный ниндзя, который действительно хорош в Каге Буншин но Дзюцу._

_Он быстро отражает его атаку. Теперь он более чем заинтересован в мужчине с серебряными волосами и не хочет, чтобы им мешали._

_И этот мужчина говорит остальным не вмешиваться в их битву. Он бросает сюрикен, чтобы расколоть оранжевую маску. Тоби уворачивается. Его разум в смятении. Он здесь, чтобы остановить шиноби Листа от… от чего? Зачем он вообще сюда пришел?_

_- Он неплохо смотрится на твоем лице, - бормочет он. – Мой глаз._

_Какаши снова атакует. Он молчалив и высокопрофессионален, впрочем, как и всегда. Тоби хватает его за руку, удивленный тем, что смог его остановить, и притягивает ближе._

_- Насколько я знаю, тот, кого ты ищешь, может быть уже мертв, - говорит он._

_- Почему это тебя интересует? – спрашивает дзенин Листа. Сейчас его голос более низкий, более мужской и точно такой же холодный._

_- Я знаю тебя, - шепчет Тоби. – Откуда я знаю тебя?_

_- Я задал тебе вопрос._

_- Молись, чтобы никогда не узнать об этом, Какаши. - Тоби отпускает его и исчезает._

_Его работа сделана. Он задержал Лист. Не важно, как сильно ему нужна победа Саске-куна, но мальчик должен сделать все сам. И ему будет намного легче получить то, что он хочет, если они не воссоединятся._

_И он уходит, прежде чем очередной переворот пробудит его. Ему немного интересно, знаком ли он этому серебряноволосому мужчине._


	4. Глубокие воды

**Глава 4**

_**Глубокие воды**_

_Whatever words they say (me who said it)  
whomever they betray (me who did it)  
whenever they're awake it makes me die_

Наруто сидел на пне, стараясь сохранить внимание и освободиться от эмоций. Когда Саске молча стоял рядом, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, это было далеко не просто.

- Твоя проблема – недостаток сдержанности.

Лицо Наруто утратило всякое выражение. Через несколько секунд появился знакомый взгляд (тот, по которому в нем всегда легко было опознать «балласт»). Саске приготовился к долгому объяснению.

- Тебя слишком легко разозлить. Злость, обида, раздражение – ты копишь их по капле, и они выливаются в ярость Кьюби. Я не могу сказать, почему ты так быстро теряешь над собой контроль. Возможно, из-за меня.

Услышав это, Наруто слегка вздрогнул. Саске продолжил:

- Ты намного сильнее! Ты должен перестать полагаться на его защиту. Он уже дал тебе все, что только мог. Дальше ты должен действовать самостоятельно.

- Это неправда, - упрямо сказал Наруто. – В смысле, меня не так легко разозлить…

- Неужели? – Глаза Саске злобно блеснули. – Люди ненавидят тебя, ты знаешь это? В основном из-за недостатка сдержанности. О, а еще потому, что внутри тебя монстр. Самый шумный ниндзя, верно? Ну, это единственная вещь, в которой ты можешь достигнуть вершины, - Саске приближался, каждое его слово было подобно удару ножа. Наруто уставился на него, потеряв дар речи. Лицо Саске было настолько равнодушно и надменно, что походило на алебастровую маску. Темные глаза оставались пусты. – Никто тебя не любит. Они заботятся о тебе только потому, что однажды ты можешь выйти из-под контроля, и вновь повторится трагедия шестнадцатилетней давности.

Наруто сжал кулаки. Он вспомнил день, когда узнал о своем ужасном положении. На какой-то момент перед ним предстал белесый образ Мизуки-сенсея.

- Неправда, - со страхом прошептал он. «Я не могу пошевелиться. Проклятье, почему я не могу пошевелиться?» – Сейчас все не так.

- Конечно, нет, - усмехнулся Саске. – Однако у каждого свое представление о правде, верно? – Его голос понизился до зловещего шепота. – А что насчет членов твоей команды? Ты всерьез веришь, что нравишься Сакуре? Да она просто жалеет тебя, потому что никто другой никогда не обратит на тебя внимания. А насколько я знаю Сая, «друг» для него – просто слово из словаря. А твои учителя! – он опустил голову и холодно рассмеялся. – Они, наверное, видят в тебе Четвертого, потому что у тебя тоже светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Но на этом все сходство и заканчивается. Посмотрим правде в глаза, Наруто, ты всегда был и всегда будешь балластом.

Наруто зарычал и бросился к Саске. У него изо рта вырвался громкий, яростный стон, перешедший в приглушенный всхлип. Усилием воли он подавил гнев. Гендзюцу рассеялось. Дрожа, он наклонился к Саске, приготовив руку к удару, но Саске перехватил кулак и крепко удерживал его.

- Видишь? – сказа он. – Возможно, ты и не потерял контроль, но был опасно близок к этому. В следующий раз…

- Так как мы собираемся тренироваться? – устало спросил Наруто. – Ты будешь оскорблять меня, надеясь, что я сумею не обращать на это внимания?

Саске сделал вид, что обдумывает это.

- Нет. Для этого у нас есть Карин. Мы будем драться.

Так они и сделали. Кровь Наруто кипела, возбуждая его, наполняя каждую клеточку тела удовольствием. Лис внутри него навострил уши. Все еще сонный, он был потрясен тем, как ранее Наруто удалось преодолеть его мощь, но оставался, как и всегда, бдительным. Лис презирал Учиху, но все же признавал, что парень хорош. Но не настолько хорош, чтобы победить Мадару.

Лис ухмыльнулся, испытав внезапную ностальгию, смешанную с ненавистью, при воспоминании о прежнем хозяине. Уничтожить его будет большим наслаждением, когда он освободится.

- Это неправда, - выдохнул Наруто, когда они устроились перекусить немного перед тем, как отправиться вдогонку за Хеби. – То, что ты сказал в гендзюцу.

- Неважно, правда это или нет, - ответил Саске. – Важно то, что ты и сам достаточно силен. Я обсудил твой природный тип чакры с Карин – она сказала, что это потрясающе. Именно она позволяет тебе выдерживать присутствие такого могущественного создания внутри. Тебе следует перестать надеяться каждый раз на то, что он спасет твою задницу, и научиться лучше контролировать свои эмоции. Тогда бы я сказал, что у тебя есть шанс.

Наруто усмехнулся. Ну разве не мило? «Он что, только что повторил слова Какаши-сенсея? Кажется, надо было лучше зубрить теорию». Он придвинулся к Саске, улыбаясь в ответ на недовольное выражение его лица.

- Ух ты, ты действительно сказал мне что-то ободряющее!

- Да, - пробормотал Саске. – А теперь сделай вид, что этого не было, и пойдем.

* * *

Они нашли Хеби у изгиба реки. На чистой воде роились блики солнечных лучей.

- Как раз вовремя, - резко сказала Карин. – Саске, нас кто-то преследует. Три человека, если точнее.

Сердце Наруто подскочило. Проклятье! Кажется, команда Какаши начала действовать. Разрываясь между двумя желаниями (быть найденным и не допустить их вмешательства), он посмотрел на Саске и с изумлением заметил, что тот улыбается.

- Я ожидал их раньше, - задумался Учиха. – Насколько они далеко?

- Отстают на два дня, но они приближаются. В этот раз у них нет собак…

Саске покачал головой.

- Какаши может призывать собак.

- Скоро начнется дождь.

Наруто оглянулся на Дзюго. Тот говорил так редко, что его голос звучал чуждо и немного неуверенно. Наруто взглянул на чистое голубое небо.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

Птица, которую он не заметил ранее, слетела с плеча Дзюго и исчезла среди деревьев. Маленькая птичка на огромном плече выглядела странно, создавая поразительный контраст между внешностью и тем, что, возможно, скрывалось глубоко внутри.

- Я просто знаю, - ответил Дзюго, снова возвращаясь к своему равнодушному состоянию.

Саске дал знак двигаться вперед. Наруто претила сама мысль о том, что он убегает от Сакуры-чан и Какаши-сенсея, но он знал, что Саске не будет его слушать.

- Я все еще считаю, что нам будет лучше с дополнительной силой, - сказал он так тихо, чтобы его услышал только Саске.

Лицо Саске потемнело. Наруто пытливо посмотрел на него и решительно поджал губы.

- Мы это уже проходили, - ответил Саске.

- Они _обязательно_ найдут нас! И когда это случится, извини, но я буду сражаться на их стороне!

Саске не обратил внимания на раздражение, прозвучавшее в его голосе. Разговор был окончен. Наруто стиснул зубы в бессильной ярости. Он поймал внимательный взгляд Саске и понял, что снова злится. Он попытался проанализировать причину, но это у него всегда плохо получалось. Он попытался подавить злость, но потерпел поражение.

Скоро они остановились; Суйгетцу опустился на землю и потянулся за своей канистрой.

- Мне нужен перерыв, - заскулил он.

- Суйгетцу, ты идиот! – со злостью сказала Карин. – Нас преследуют!

- Все в порядке, дай ему попить, - прервал ее Саске. – Пять минут у нас есть.

Его плащ тихо шуршал по сухой траве. Он ушел в рощу; Хеби остались одни.

- Придурок, - пробормотала себе под нос Карин, посмотрев на Суйгетцу.

Наруто поежился. Изучающий взгляд ниндзя Тумана приводил его в смятение. Несколько прядей голубоватых волос упало на лицо Суйгетцу. Его сиреневые глаза, в которых скрывалась издевка, оставались безмятежны. Это привело Наруто в ярость.

Он задался вопросом: неужели каждого шиноби Тумана отличают большой меч, острые зубы и скверный характер?

Внимание Суйгетцу утомляло.

- У тебя какие-то проблемы? – спросил Наруто.

Парень пожал плечами. Солнечный свет играл на его коже подобно золотому сиропу.

- Вообще-то нет. Просто удивляюсь: что в тебе такого особенного, раз Саске столько с тобой возится?

Он прошел мимо Наруто, послав ему обаятельнейшую улыбку.

Наруто задумался о роли команды Хеби в игре, которую затеял Саске. «Кучка придурков» – так их назвал Учиха. Он сказал, что Хеби нужны ему только пока они полезны. Наруто никогда не думал, что Саске может быть настолько циничным.

Он подвел итог всему, что знал о Хеби. Двое из них были подопытными крысами Орочимару, а женщина работала на него. Их цели оставались неизвестными, а преданность Саске – спорной. Не говоря уже о том, что один из них был вором.

Наруто подошел к занбато, торчавшему из земли, и осторожно дотронулся до его рукояти. Сомневаться не приходилось: это был тот самый меч.

- Эй, а как насчет того, чтобы сначала спросить разрешение? – послышался голос Суйгетцу.

- Готов поспорить, что ты не спрашивал разрешения Забузы, когда стащил это с его могилы.

Улыбка Суйгетцу сделалась шире.

- А тебе-то что? Ты не знал его.

Наруто подошел к Суйгетцу, не отрывая от него взгляда. Суйгетцу ухмыльнулся. «Похоже, чудо-мальчик нарывается на драку», - с удовлетворением подумал он.

- Я был в команде, которая победила его, - ответил Наруто. - И я знаю, что значит уважение к павшему врагу.

Ниндзя Тумана открыл было рот, чтобы ответить – и внезапно получил сильный удар в челюсть. Его голова непроизвольно превратилась в жидкость. Наруто отпрянул. Энергично вытирая мокрый кулак, Карин прошипела:

- Похоже, ты нарываешься на неприятности! У тебя что, вода вместо мозгов?!

Длинный и пронзительный стон, заполнивший все вокруг, отвлек Наруто от их пререканий. Он вскинул голову. Вокруг него раздавались вздохи и полуподавленные всхлипы. Карин и Суйгетцу замолчали.

Дзюго схватился за голову, как будто бы от боли, его тело бросало то вперед, то назад. Приглушенные рыдания, привлекшие внимание Наруто, внезапно стихли.

- Что с ним? – прошептал Наруто. Он хотел чем-нибудь помочь, но интуиция говорила ему, что нужно бежать. По-видимому, Суйгетцу и Карин пришла в голову та же мысль.

- Ты не захочешь находиться поблизости, чтобы выяснить это. - Суйгетцу потянул его за рукав, и Наруто уступил инстинкту самосохранения.

В тот момент, когда они двинулись с места, Дзюго поднял голову и резко закричал. Наруто никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-либо вкладывал в крик столько муки и страха. Он оглянулся через плечо. Черные пятна проступали на коже Дзюго; Наруто немедленно вспомнил ужасающий вид Саске во время их битвы в Долине Конца. Кости Дзюго начали изменяться. Его кожа потемнела, а глазные яблоки стали черными, в то время, как радужка вспыхнула ярким, адским огнем.

Дзюго открыл рот, исторгнув ужасающий крик:

- Убить!

Суйгетцу увернулся, когда монстр кинулся к нему, пытаясь сломать позвоночник грубым лезвием, казалось, выстрелившим из его руки.

- Черт! – выдохнул Суйгетцу. – Нам бы не помешал сейчас Обезглавливатель! Если, конечно, использование краденого меча не идет против кодекса уважения павших врагов.

Наруто бросил на него злой взгляд. Утратив интерес к ниндзя Тумана, Дзюго бросился на Наруто; тот оступился, и рука монстра сжала его горло.

- У тебя есть сила! – проревел Дзюго. – Я хочу убить тебя! Они же просто мусор!

Наруто попытался вдохнуть. Теневой клон схватил Дзюго за плечо. Монстр быстро повернул голову. Он разжал руку, отбрасывая клона в сторону. Наруто освободился от его хватки и создал еще одного клона.

«Проклятье, он слишком силен, чтобы обойтись простым Расенганом! Черт, неужели мне действительно придется…»

- Дзюго!

Наруто моргнул. Монстр замер; большой змей обвился вокруг его тела, его чешуя блестела в тусклом солнечном свете. Успокоенный монотонным шипением, Дзюго безучастно уставился на Саске, который приближался к нему. Шаринган сверкал кроваво-красным светом. Наруто затаил дыхание.

Внезапно Дзюго закричал. Змея исчезла. К нему вернулся прежний облик; он в ужасе рвал на себе волосы, упав на колени перед Саске и уткнувшись лбом ему в солнечное сплетение. Его колотили судороги. Наруто с удивлением понял, что он плачет.

В угнетающем молчании они вернулись на поляну, собрали вещи и продолжили побег от своих преследователей.

Река извивалась меж высокой травы; ее тихое журчание сопровождало их по дороге. Наруто поймал себя на том, что рассматривает маленький остров на противоположном берегу. Там была заводь, походившая на озеро. Остров порос бамбуком; его стебли шумно нагибались на ветру. Небо над зарослями приобретало насыщенный синий цвет, который может привести только к грозовому серому. Так и случилось несколькими минутами позже, когда из насыщенных туч полился холодный дождь, обрушивающийся на дрожащие растения.

Дождь устремился в направлении противоположного берега. Он двигался, подобно сюрикену, и пролился прямо над их головами. Наруто наблюдал, как темнеет и выравнивается песок под его ногами. Игривые струйки дождя пробежали по его щеке.

Хеби ускорили шаг.

- Нет смысла подниматься, учитывая обстоятельства, - сквозь шум услышал он крик Карин. – Будет лучше, если мы пойдем пешком. Дождь сильно замедлит нас, но и их тоже.

Цепочка их следов протекала ровно между ними. Наруто оглянулся. С каждым новым шагом след исчезал, поглощенный песком.

Дождь кончился, когда они достигли холмов, искрившихся влажной изумрудной травой. Они быстро поднимались и спускались по гладким откосам. Небо прояснилось и было по-вечернему темным, дымчато-синим. Над ними мерцало несколько бледных звезд.

Они остановились посреди долины. Саске разжег огонь, чтобы осветить лица своих спутников, пока они ели свою скудную пищу.

Полностью истощенный, Наруто заснул еще до того, как обед был готов. Саске наблюдал за ним с легким любопытством. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы Наруто когда-либо обходился без еды. У них было мало общих воспоминаний, возможно, слишком мало, но Саске не хотел их терять.

Ночь окутала равнину. Дзюго сторожил, Суйгетцу и Карин заснули. Саске не мог избавиться от своих мрачных мыслей. Он никогда не хотел причинить Наруто вред. Однако это был единственный способ вырвать его из сердца. Забыть. Забыть о нем раз и навсегда.

Последние несколько дней утомили его. Он ворочался в спальном мешке, дрожа, словно в лихорадке, не в силах согреться. Мокрые волосы прилипли к затылку. Саске тихо выругался и вырез из мешка. Трава была влажной, и в воздухе пахло сыростью. Ночь была настолько холодной, что Саске чувствовал легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Карин свернулась в клубок у костра; Суйгетцу разлегся на траве, наслаждаясь ее влажностью, с грозным занбато у изголовья.

Саске медленно обошел костер. На его памяти это была, наверное, самая холодная летняя ночь. Он заметил широкую спину Дзюго и подошел к нему. Он не хотел разговаривать, впрочем, как и Дзюго, но, увидев своего лидера, тот тихо сказал:

- Мне жаль.

- Не стоит, - быстро ответил Саске. – Это не твоя вина.

- Я мог убить его. Того, в ком ты нуждаешься больше, чем во всех нас.

Саске фыркнул.

- Сомневаюсь. Наруто может быть… непредсказуем.

Красивое лицо Дзюго омрачило выражение ненависти к себе. Саске было прекрасно знакомо это чувство, но он удержался от любых признаков сострадания. Это желание утешить члена своей команды напомнило ему умирающее животное: оно поднимает голову, выпускает последний вздох и умирает. Саске не знал Дзюго и не хотел помогать ему.

- Я должен найти способ отплатить тебе, пока еще могу, - сказал Дзюго.

Озадаченный, Саске оставил его в одиночестве и вернулся к огню. Его спальный мешок выглядел не особо привлекательно, как и перспектива провести еще несколько часов на прохладной траве. Саске предпочел бы остаться на ногах, но ему отчаянно хотелось спать.

После небольшого колебания, он поднял одеяло Наруто и осторожно залез под него, располагаясь рядом с блондином. Наруто резко открыл глаза. Саске зажал его рот рукой и тихо прошипел:

- Хоть одно маленькое замечание по этому поводу – и ты покойник. - Наруто удивленно взглянул на него. – Мне холодно, - признался Саске и растеряно продолжил: – Говорят, что лучший способ сохранить тепло - это человеческий контакт, знаешь ли.

Его голос понизился до невнятного шепота. Наруто медленно кивнул. Саске убрал руку и закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что он услышал, как Наруто тихо усмехается, но это его не волновало: сон окутал его, словно одеяло из снега, и Саске погрузился в забвение с надеждой, что эту ночь он проведет без кошмаров.


	5. Мое и твое

**Глава 5**

_**Мое и твое**_

And I know that your eyes see straight through me  
And speak to me without a sound…

_- Саске-кун, спасибо за то, что спал меня от песка._

_- Нет... Это Наруто тебя спас._

_- Что? Не может быть! Ты просто скромничаешь! Конечно, Наруто становится сильнее, но этот парень из Песка..._

_- Это правда. Он рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя. До сих пор ты не замечала его, так что ты не заметила и его силы._

Теперь уже не верилось, что когда-то они вели другую жизнь. Сакура смущенно улыбнулась своим мыслям. Когда-то была жизнь... без Наруто.

Она чувствовала злость и отчаяние. Она винила в этом дождь (он не только их задерживал; он также рассеивал запах, из-за чего Паккуну и другим собакам было тяжелее нагнать Саске) и свою общую нервозность. Ранее она огрызнулась на Сая и теперь мучительно раскаивалась, хотя это немного напомнило ей о том, как она всякий раз рявкала на Наруто, когда тот чем-то раздражал ее. Сай отреагировал на ее поведение так же спокойно, как и всегда, из-за чего Сакура почувствовала себя еще хуже.

- В чем дело? – спросил Какаши. – Сай перестал улыбаться, и ты внезапно почувствовала себя неловко?

- Нет, ничего подобного, - Сакура не удержалась и рассмеялась. – Я рада, что он перестал использовать фальшивые улыбки. – Напрягшись, она добавила: - Какаши-сенсей, у вас когда-нибудь было чувство, что всю вашу жизнь можно определить словами: «Никогда не знаешь, что тебе дорого, пока не потеряешь это»?

Перед тем, как ответить, Какаши помолчал.

- Ты имеешь в виду Наруто?

- Мне хочется верить, что Саске-кун не будет делать ничего безрассудного. Но с другой стороны...

Безмолвный жест Сая положил конец ее размышлениям. Сакура подняла глаза. Перед ними появился высокий мужчина, преграждая им путь. Свет заливал его фигуру, отчего его золотые волосы сияли подобно языкам пламени. Он двинулся вперед; тени соскользнули с его лица, похожего на маску, и Сакура заметила, насколько он мрачен и убит горем. Она не смогла сдержать внезапно появившуюся жалость.

- Я искал вас, шиноби деревни Скрытого Листа, - ровно сказал мужчина.

- Интересно, зачем? – парировал Какаши.

- Я обязан Учихе Саске всем. - Сакура вздрогнула от того, как он произнес имя Саске. В его голосе было столько чувств и боли. – Вам придется пройти мимо меня, если вы хотите добраться до него. Но я должен предупредить вас.

Он принял боевую стойку. Его голос звучал немного напряженно, когда он выговорил последнюю фразу; Сакура почувствовала холод.

- Возможно, вы совершаете самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

* * *

В противоположность ночи, утро было теплым и влажным. Саске уткнулся лицом во что-то мягкое, борясь с внезапно появившейся ленью. Солнечный свет вероломно крался по его щекам, подбираясь к глазу, но Саске не хотел просыпаться. Ночь была полна беспорядочных ощущений, того, чего он не чувствовал с детства.

Наруто тихо позвал его по имени. Саске хотел сказать ему, чтобы тот оставил его в покое, но вдруг вспомнил, что его «подушка» на самом деле была плечом Наруто. Он сел и уставился на него, все еще сонный.

- И тебе доброе утро, - сказал Наруто.

Это вызвало у Саске непроизвольную улыбку. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя сонливость, и вылез из спального мешка.

- Эй, - остановил его Наруто. – Я хотел поблагодарить тебя. - Саске, не оглядываясь, замер. Голос Наруто звучал натянуто; ему было тяжело произносить эти слова. Саске хорошо понимал это. – Ты довольно хороший учитель.

- Я могу забыть о том, что слышал это, - смягчился Саске и сухо добавил: – Если ты забудешь, что слышал, что ты довольно хороший ученик.

Он не обернулся, направляясь к команде, но знал, что Наруто ухмыляется.

Хорошее настроение Саске испарилось, как только он увидел лицо Карин. Женщина выглядела обеспокоено, зло, раздраженно – и немного кокетливо, как и всегда, когда должна была сообщить ему о чем-то важном.

- Дзюго исчез. - Саске воспринял это известие с непроницаемым лицом, ожидая, когда она продолжит. – Я все еще чувствую его. Он идет назад. Я бы сказала, что вероятность его встречи с нашими преследователями возрастает.

Саске едва слышно выругался. Дзюго сказал что-то о том, чтобы отплатить ему... Он задумчиво закусил губу. Если Дзюго столкнется с Листом, то это даст Хеби уйму времени.

- Суйгетцу, - приказал Саске, - поищи его. Мы отправимся дальше. - Когда ниндзя Тумана ушел, Саске схватил Карин за локоть и притянул к себе, игнорируя ее красноречивый взгляд и появившийся на щеках игривый румянец. – Слушай, Карин...

- Да? – улыбнулась она.

- Не упоминай об этом при Наруто.

Это стерло улыбку с лица Карин. Она обиженно поджала губы и ровно сказала:

- О. Конечно.

Обмануть Наруто было на удивление просто. Когда он спросил, куда пропали «большой парень» и «парень из воды», Саске отделался одним словом: «Разведка».

* * *

Битва с членом команды Саске была изматывающей. Опершись о ствол дерева, Какаши старался восстановить дыхание. От предательской слабости его конечности отяжелели. Использование Шарингана всегда обессиливало его.

- Я чувствую себя замечательно, - невинно соврал он, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Сакуры. Как настоящий медицинский ниндзя, она не до конца поверила ему, но до поры до времени решила забыть об этом.

- Я не хочу, чтобы вы подвергали себя опасности, - строго сказала она. – Вы... вы все, что у меня сейчас есть.

Она отвернулась, на ее щеках вспыхнул слабый румянец. Какаши улыбнулся. Приступ кашля прервал неловкий разговор.

- Думаю, что если вы время от времени будете снимать маску, то станет легче, - предложила Сакура.

Какаши покачал головой. Маска была сделана из специальной ткани. Она никогда не затрудняла дыхание.

- Забавно, что мы никогда не видели вашего лица, вы так не думаете? Вы никогда нам не рассказывали, почему носите ее.

- А вы никогда и не спрашивали.

Сакура хихикнула. Однажды они втроем, первоначальная Команда Семь, попытались увидеть, что находится под маской...

- А разве вы бы нам сказали? Или снова бы начали играть с нами, как в прошлый раз?

Какаши тоже это вспомнил и рассмеялся.

- Это была не игра! Вы хотели увидеть, что находилось под маской _тогда_. Что ж, я показал вам, верно?

Сай, которого послали осмотреться в поисках других «сюрпризов», должен был скоро вернуться. Какаши взглянул на небо, а затем на грустную девушку рядом с собой. Она больше не считала себя слабой, не нуждалась в спасении и защите. Он сомневался, что сможет что-нибудь сделать для нее сейчас, когда она сильна и одинока. Разве что немного приободрить.

- Так ты хочешь знать, почему я никогда не снимаю маску, верно? - спросил он. Сакура моргнула. Он продолжал тихим, искушающим голосом: – Причина проста, однако ужасна. Она так много говорит о моем характере, что если люди узнают, то, вероятно, будут использовать это против меня при любом возможном случае.

Он наклонился к ней, про себя посмеиваясь при виде ее глаз, широко распахнутых и удивленно-любопытных, и заговорщицки прошептал:

- Я не снимаю маску... – от его приглушенного голоса у нее по спине пробежала дрожь, – потому что _не хочу_.

Через несколько секунд Сакура рассмеялась. Она не могла остановиться даже тогда, когда наконец-то вернувшийся Сай окинул ее вопросительным взглядом. Уголки его губ немного приподнялись. Какаши почувствовал, как его наполнила беспечность, подобно проблескам солнца в пустом сосуде. Пора было идти.

* * *

До того, как к команде Хеби присоединился Наруто, Саске испытывал сильное отвращение к привалам. Время, первоначально предназначенное для отдыха и обдумывания ситуаций, превратилось в кошмар из-за грубых заигрываний Карин, болтовни Суйгетцу и вспышек ярости Дзюго. Сейчас, когда Суйгетцу и Дзюго ушли, пыл Карин угас. Саске думал, что она, возможно, чувствует себя третьей лишней с ним и Наруто. Для Саске это было очень удобно.

Ему нравилось новообретенное спокойствие. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Наруто возится с дровами и отпрыгивает в сторону с надутым видом, когда он наконец выпускает Катон, чтобы зажечь огонь. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как он ест, спит и даже время от времени пререкается с Карин.

«Хочу, чтобы он умер, - шептал он про себя всякий раз, когда боль становилась слишком сильной. - Хочу, чтобы он исчез, исчез, ИСЧЕЗ НАВСЕГДА, хочу, чтобы он умер, сломался, не существовал. Не улыбался, не называл меня по имени, не преследовал меня, не был со мной, не заставлял меня сожалеть, не заставлял меня желать вернуться домой...»

Саске подобрал головную повязку Наруто и с любопытством стал ее рассматривать. К черной ткани пристал волос. На протекторе было несколько царапин, гордое свидетельство битв, но в остальном он выглядел блестящим и ухоженным. Повинуясь странному порыву, Саске надел повязку на голову. Три года прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз носил повязку Конохи. Если уж на то пошло, то любую повязку. И сейчас это казалось странным.

- Тебе идет, - прокомментировал Наруто. Саске не заметил, когда парень проснулся. – Ты сможешь получить такую же в деревне Скрытого Листа совершенно бесплатно. Там их полно.

Саске сухо усмехнулся. Наруто выпутался из спального мешка и подскочил к нему.

- Новый цвет, - ответил Саске, потому что чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, чтобы удержать Наруто от разговоров о деревне.

- Да, старая изодралась. А эта лучше подходит к моей новой одежде!

- Все еще не можешь отказаться от оранжевого?

- Чего в этом плохого?

- Слишком ярко, - с ноткой презрения объяснил Саске. – Как тебе удастся скрыться, если ты виден в сотне миль вокруг даже без Бьякугана?

- Во всяком случае, я не одеваюсь как мальчик по вызову, - надулся Наруто.

Саске позаботился о том, чтобы лицо его не выражало ничего, однако ясно говорило: я выберу для тебя самую страшную смерть, какую только можно представить. Наруто рассмеялся.

Они прогулялись по спящему полю. Они шли так близко друг к другу, что их пальцы почти соприкасались, но за руки так и не взялись. Никто не произнес ни слова, не желая нарушать почти священную тишину.

Наруто пах огнем. Саске чувствовал запах, исходящий от его кожи, волос и одежды, обжигающий его горло с каждым вздохом. Это был теплый запах. Саске вспомнил, как отец учил его технике Катона.

Наруто весь был теплый и солнечный. Ровный загар покрывал его кожу. Сквозь расстегнутую ветровку проглядывала черная футболка со знаком Листа. Вероятно, та же самая футболка, которая была на нем, когда Саске пришел просить его о помощи.

Саске снял головную повязку и передал ее Наруто. Наруто молча взял ее и обвязал вокруг шеи. Она ударялась о его ключицу, пока он шел.

- Эм, - наконец сказал Наруто. – Я так понимаю, о маленьких хорошеньких детках Учиха, которые будут называть меня дядя Наруто и, вне сомнения, носить следом за мной оранжевое, уже речи нет?

Нелепость его слов накрыла Саске взрывной волной. Он замер на месте и медленно повернул голову. В его голове начала формироваться картина, и, когда она стала отчетливой, он рассмеялся. Смех был громкий и очень искренний.

- Ты это специально делаешь? – задыхаясь, спросил он. В ответ Наруто широко улыбнулся. – С чего, черт возьми, у тебя появилась эта мысль?

- Вероятно, со слов «Меня зовут Учиха Саске. Моя цель – убить некого человека и возродить мой клан». Я всегда думал, что для этого нужна женщина и куча детей.

Саске охватило смятение. Он выдавил язвительную улыбку и ответил тихим, заговорщическим голосом:

- Конечно. После того, как мы убьем Мадару, я собираюсь жениться на первой женщине, которую встречу (это, вероятно, будет Карин, так что спасибо, но нет) и заведу дюжину детей, которым к тому времени, как у них пробудится Шаринган, уже понадобятся очки.

Он решил подыграть ему, пока Наруто был в хорошем расположении духа. Он представил себе кучу милых маленьких черноглазых Учих, испорченных влиянием Наруто, бегающих вокруг, и безликую женщину, тихо посмеивающуюся над их шалостями. Он решительно оборвал видение; как бы то ни было, этого никогда не случится.

- В любом случае, - фыркнул Наруто, – просто оставь Сакуру-чан мне.

- О, мы не подходим друг другу. Генетический фонд. Что если у наших детей будут лохматые розовые волосы? – Он небрежно взъерошил собственную шевелюру. – С оранжевыми комбинезонами это будет смотреться ужасно.

«Розовый и оранжевый подходят друг другу», - с внезапной тоской подумал он, в то время как Наруто задыхался от смеха. Саске с отвращением вспомнил о том, что всего лишь час назад хотел, чтобы он умер. Нет, Наруто должен остаться жив. Он всегда смотрел Саске в спину, сражаясь за то, что никогда не будет его, подобно тому, как Саске всегда оставался позади Итачи.

Наруто упал на траву и разлегся на ней, проведя руками по длинным стеблям. Саске, улыбаясь, сел рядом с ним.

- Признайся, тебе весело! – сказал Наруто.

- О да, лучший момент моей жизни! И перестань вести себя так, будто бы это была твоя идея – присоединиться ко мне!

Они снова рассмеялись, вместе, и это было даже лучше, чем в старые добрые времена, потому что те времена никогда по-настоящему не были добрыми. Там был солнечный свет и опьяняющий запах осенних листьев, желтоватые водовороты рамена и звездные ночи, подобные этой, состязания и шелест страниц еще одного шедевра из серии «Ича-Ича»; и все это затмевала неутолимая жажда мщения, черная, как лужа чернил.

Пальцы Саске легли на руку Наруто. Он наклонился к нему, чтобы сказать что-нибудь приятное (потому что друг время от времени заслуживает что-то кроме «привет, неудачник!»). Наруто подвинулся; их лбы столкнулись. Саске потерял равновесие и упал на него. Оба засмеялись над своей неуклюжестью. Саске посмотрел на Наруто, пытаясь понять взгляд, промелькнувший в его глазах. Его губы замерли над щекой Наруто слишком нерешительно, чтобы ее коснуться. Наруто затаил дыхание.

Саске поцеловал темный след поперек щеки. Он всегда хотел узнать, на что это похоже. След был жесткий, похожий на только что затянувшуюся щетину. Саске передвинулся к губам Наруто.

Через несколько моментов блондин прервал поцелуй.

- Что это было, черт возьми?

- Я вернул его, - ответил Саске. – Я больше не хочу хранить ничего твоего.

Наруто не стал отплевываться или корчить гримасы.

- Наруто, которого я знаю, ударил бы меня, - ухмыльнулся Саске.

- Я так и сделаю. Просто руку высвободить не могу.

Изучающий взгляд Саске прошелся по телу парня, зажатому под его собственным. Казалось, они слились друг с другом, особенно там, где соприкасалась их черная одежда. Учиха осторожно выпустил руку Наруто, глядя на то, как он сжимает и разжимает кулак, чтобы размять затекшие пальцы.

- А, слезь с меня, придурок! – раздраженно воскликнул Наруто.

Саске поднялся. Веселье бесследно исчезло. Его резко очерченные губы плотно сжались.

- Так много моего принадлежит тебе, - пробормотал Наруто. – Поцелуй ничего не изменит. - Саске бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. После короткой паузы Наруто уточнил.

- Мои мысли.

- Тогда научись думать обо мне так, словно я мертв, - сказал Саске.

* * *

Он вспомнил, как однажды спросил Итачи, что делать, если увидел то, что не должен был.

Мать попросила их принести цветы для фестиваля, который той ночью должны были проводить в особняке. Она оторвала Итачи от его тетрадей и, вытолкнув на улицу, где стоял прекрасный солнечный день, велела ему взять с собой Саске.

- Да, мама, - спокойно ответил Итачи и, не спрашивая, схватил Саске за руку и потянул за собой.

Это было здорово – идти через деревню с братом. Саске заметил, что никто больше не называет его «Итачи-чан», даже тетушка. Все говорили «Итачи-кун». Саске с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда станут добавлять «-кун» и к его имени.

Итачи оставил его ждать у цветочного магазина. Саске скоро устал от этого и стал бесцельно бродить у кустов, где несколько красивых бабочек перелетали между цветами. Он развлекался, наблюдая за бабочками, когда услышал тихое всхлипывание.

Саске вытянул шею. Он никого не видел, но звук не прекращался. Саске осторожно обошел кусты и заметил мальчика своего возраста, сидящего на траве и отчаянно пытающегося подавить слезы. Клан Учиха вел отдельную от общества жизнь; слухи и сплетни доходили до них позже, чем до остальных жителей. Несмотря на это, Узумаки Наруто знали все. Взрослые воздерживались от разговоров о нем. Он был известен как хулиган, у которого не было друзей, и они говорили, что из него никогда не выйдет шиноби. Такие как он, уточняли они, обуза для деревни.

Саске не чувствовал жалости в обычном смысле слова. Это чувство было больше похоже на ощущение родства. Внезапно мальчик поднял голову и уставился своими огромными голубыми глазами прямо на Саске. Саске бросился бежать и бежал до тех пор, пока не начал задыхаться. По какой-то причине он боялся говорить с Наруто после того, что он видел. Наруто всегда поражал всех своим небрежным, безрассудным характером, вкупе с юностью и бесцеремонным поведением. Но сейчас он плакал, и Саске боялся показать, что понял его.

- Брат, - спросил он Итачи, когда они пришли домой. – Э… Что делать, если ты увидел то, что не должен был видеть, и ты знаешь, что тот человек тоже видел тебя, и… ну…

- Зависит от того, что именно ты видел, - ответил Итачи, не отрывая взгляда от вазы, в которой расставлял цветы.

- Не важно, - тихо сказал Саске. Это был не его секрет.

Сколько лет прошло? Десять? Одиннадцать? Саске удивлялся, почему образ Наруто постоянно смешивался с воспоминаниями об Итачи. Итачи, каким он был, когда все еще притворялся.

«Вот это слово, брат, - пришел он к заключению. – Такое чувство, что у меня внезапно появилось слишком много братьев».


	6. Жизни Огня

**Глава 6**

**_Жизни Огня_**

_Searching within me,  
You who only hates,  
You lead me in heaven, going about pleading…_

_Он пережил боль, одиночество и даже смерть. Свою смерть он вспоминает как яркую вспышку света, угрожающую поглотить его разум, если он будет думать о ней слишком много._

_Он лежит на вершине горы у изгиба реки, под пасмурным небом, и единственный луч белого света медленно странствует по доспеху на груди, сильно вжатому в плоть. Его дыхание затруднено. Он молит о том, чтобы тьма быстрее пришла и поглотила его._

_Первый присел перед ним на колени, на его отважном лице застыла мука._

_- Мадара… твои дети всегда будут в безопасности в деревне._

_Он резко рассмеялся:_

_- Однажды мои дети уничтожат ее._

_- Тише, мой друг! Не надо больше ни о чем говорить - ты знаешь, какой силой обладают слова умирающего человека._

_Губы Мадары растянулись в зловещей усмешке. О да, он знал это так же хорошо, как и Первый – именно поэтому он и говорил сейчас так откровенно._

_- Скажи мне… д-друг, - прошипел он, - ты сейчас испытываешь к себе отвращение? Насколько тяжело выносить эту боль?_

_- Я сделал то, что было необходимо, - ровно ответил Первый. Черты его лица снова приобрели спокойствие героя._

_Кровь, застывшая в горле Мадары, внезапно неистовой волной брызнула вперед. Она разлилась по подбородку, словно темно-красное пятно на мраморной коже. Сквозь кашель он попытался рассмеяться._

_Первый встал и неторопливо зашагал прочь. Мадара смеялся и не мог остановиться, в то время как его пульс постепенно замедлялся. Удар, еще только один удар. Он снова победил. Только Первый этого еще не осознал._

_- Я остановлю тебя, - сказал Первый, - даже если мне придется вырвать собственное кровоточащее сердце. Я спасу тебя._

_Мадару обволакивала темнота. На какую-то долю секунды это испугало его. Он не хотел умирать. Ему захотелось позвать Первого, чтобы тот вернулся, чтобы в последний раз почувствовать теплоту его пальцев на своих. Но, в конце концов, смерть – это не то, против чего можно сражаться, даже при помощи Шарингана. И он, основатель великого рода, под конец оказался беспомощным._

* * *

Он наблюдал за ней, в то время как она оставалась неподвижна, пока ее пальцы формировали особую печать. Карин ненавидела, когда ее беспокоили в такие моменты (даже он), так что Саске затаил дыхание, ожидая, пока она заговорит.

- Я сдаюсь, - нехотя объявила Карин через несколько минут. – Он слишком далеко и слишком быстро отдаляется. В данный момент я могу приблизительно определить расстояние, но не могу сказать, куда он направляется. Что касается Дзюго, то его я вообще не чувствую.

- Это невозможно. Он не мог уйти так далеко.

- Возможно, - безразлично ответила Карин, - если он мертв.

На какое-то время Саске задумался. Если Дзюго мертв, то это освобождает его от утомительных обязанностей; с Наруто, который причиняет почти столько же беспокойства, сколько и Дзюго, это несомненное преимущество. С другой стороны, Дзюго был силен и более предан ему, чем остальные двое.

- Если он остановил Лист, то мы должны быть ему благодарны, - задумчиво сказал Саске. – Он выполнил свое назначение.

Другое дело – Суйгетцу. Карин как-то сказала, что он просто «злится из-за того, что ему надрали задницу». Ранее Саске сказал ему, что их цель – не Акацки, а только Мадара. Однако Суйгетцу все еще не мог забыть позорную битву с Кисаме и надеялся завершить ее должным образом. Саске решил, что ниндзя Тумана просто сбежал, чтобы сразиться со своим врагом.

Карин замерла.

- Подожди, я что-то чувствую.

Саске терпеливо взглянул на нее. Жилка на ее виске запульсировала.

- Ну? – осторожно спросил он.

- Один человек, - сообщила она. – Он приближается. Нет, подожди! Остановился. Такое ощущение, словно он кружит вокруг нас. - Карин прищурилась. – Я думаю, что он и есть тот, кого ты ищешь. Чакра кажется очень знакомой. Похожей на твою.

Саске улыбнулся. Казалось, кусочек паззла-головоломки наконец-то занял свое место в общей картине. И пришло время избавиться от всего ненужного.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты нашла Суйгетцу, - приказал Саске. – После этого вы можете вернуться к нам.

Он никогда и не ждал, что Карин уйдет спокойно.

- Ты, должно быть, сошел с ума! – воскликнула она. – Не факт, что у тебя получится справиться с ним так же легко, как с Итачи! Ты не можешь сражаться с ним один!

- Я не один, - возразил Саске.

Карин повернулась к Наруто. Блондин моргнул. Он подошел несколько секунд назад и пока еще был не в курсе происходящего.

- Он? – Карин кипела от злости. – Что, серьезно? Взгляни на него, да он еще хуже, чем Дзюго! Он даже не может…

- Я ценю твою заботу, Карин, - перебил Саске; его лицо было непроницаемо. – Большое спасибо за помощь. А сейчас, пожалуйста, найди Суйгетцу.

Она не была его другом. Она даже не была подобающей подчиненной. Когда она ушла, Саске не почувствовал ничего кроме облегчения. Команда Хеби была кратковременным дополнением к походу Учихи Саске. Теперь, когда их больше не было рядом, он чувствовал себя свободным. Оставался только один человек, сохраняющий его связь с действительностью.

- Пойдем, Наруто, - тихо сказал он блондину и двинулся вперед, даже не оглядываясь на него.

* * *

- Э… какой у нас план? – спросил Наруто, когда вечером они устроили лагерь.

Чувствуя необычайное возбуждение, Саске не хотел останавливаться. Он понимал, что они уже обыскали все в радиусе действия техники Карин, но был слишком взволнован, чтобы просто сидеть и ждать. Наруто поддразнивал его по этому поводу, говоря о том, что ему следует использовать те же методы, о которых он говорил, тренируя Наруто контролировать Лиса.

Наконец Наруто заставил его отдохнуть. Вернее, просто толкнул его на траву и отказался идти дальше. И, конечно же, начал задавать вопросы.

- У нас нет плана, - ответил Саске. – Мы дадим ему найти нас и убьем его.

- Грандиозный план, - усмехнулся Наруто. – Не совсем уровень Шикамару, но… Постой-ка, с чего бы ему хотеть нас найти? Я думал…

«Потому что у меня есть для него приманка», - мрачно подумал Саске. Но Наруто не должен был об этом знать.

Через несколько часов беспокойство сменилось его обычной тихой мрачностью. Саске сел на землю, обвил руками колени и стал наблюдать за звездами, покрывшими темное небо. Игра красок завораживала его. Он чувствовал, что Наруто смотрит – не на небо, на него. Они занимались этим с самого начала этого абсурдного путешествия: наблюдали друг за другом, сжимая зубы, не в состоянии избавиться от боли.

- Почему у меня такое чувство, что у тебя есть вопросы? – спросил Саске.

Наруто сел ближе к нему.

- Они есть. Саске. - Его голос приобрел крайнюю решительность, которая была знакома Саске еще с Долины Конца. – Ты сказал мне думать о тебе так, словно ты мертв. Но ты очень даже жив. Неужели ты не видишь, что впереди у тебя нет будущего? Я пытался заставить тебя, а сейчас умоляю: вернемся домой!

Он замолчал. Мысли Саске блуждали. Он взглянул на звезды и беспристрастно подумал: "Похожи на светлячков, которые не двигаются".

Голос Саске прервал тишину.

- А мое будущее в Конохе? Знаешь, есть кое-что, о чем я не перестаю думать. С тех пор, как умерла моя семья, я жил ради мести. Но теперь я думаю… что, если они заслужили это?

- Что?!

- Что за семья может так жить? У них было все, но они убивали своих друзей и родственников – ради чего? Увеличения силы? Они зациклились на поисках силы. Они – убийцы, чья сила построена на крови и костях. - Саске резко вздохнул. Слова текли рекой, и он не мог сдержать себя. – Что если он в некоторой степени был прав?

Наруто дотронулся до его плеча.

- Ты не такой. Ты не убил меня.

Саске покачал головой.

- Я не убил тебя только потому, что не хотел идти по следам Итачи. Если бы не это, ты уже давно был бы мертв.

- Я не верю тебе, - оборвал его Наруто. – Почему ты не хочешь получить Мангеке Шаринган? Из-за слепоты? Или потому, что для этого необходимо кого-то убить? – Он потянул Саске за руку, заставляя того повернуться. – Или потому, что для этого необходимо убить меня?

Сердце Саске дрогнуло. Он с явной жалостью взглянул на своего друга и тихо сказал:

- Не обманывай себя, Наруто. Я не хороший человек.

* * *

_Реальность кусается. Тоби знает эту простую поговорку. Но сны – это он знает по собственному опыту – иногда кусаются больнее._

_Тоби идет к полю, где произойдет битва. Он знает, что они ждут его. Он знает, что человек в его голове тоже ждет этого. Тоби не должен идти туда, но он идет, пока он еще может себя контролировать, потому что надеется, что это поможет ему решить кое-какие загадки и, возможно, только возможно, избавит его от этих снов, в которых он отдает свой глаз мальчику с серебряными волосами._

_У них разные цели, у мужчины и у него. Но в конце концов, возможно, и не такие уж и разные. Они оба хотят вернуть то, что принадлежит им. Мужчина утверждает, что это было у него украдено и сейчас настало время вернуть это. Тоби не хочет знать, что «это» такое. Все, что он хочет – свои воспоминания. Так что он объединяет усилия с ужасным человеком и продолжает идти, игнорируя звенящие в ушах голоса._

* * *

Он никогда не был хорошим человеком. Кровь, текущая в его венах, определила это – эта была проклятая кровь. Зачем тогда Наруто так в него верил?

- Знаешь, - задумчиво протянул Саске. – Думаю, я хорошо провел время.

Наруто стоял напротив него. На его лице отражалась такая смесь эмоций, на которые Саске никогда не был способен.

Наруто казался печальным, и злым, и возбужденным, и обеспокоенным, и раздраженным – все сразу. Его сердце выскакивало из груди. Саске знал это потому, что его собственная грудь внезапно наполнилась тоской. Финальная битва не вернет все к тому, что было раньше.

Наруто не мог решить, закричать на него, или ударить, или согласиться с ним. Вместо этого он приблизился и схватил Саске за руку, притягивая ближе. Он слегка приподнял подбородок и накрыл губы Саске своими, вначале неуверенно, затем раздвинув их языком, жадно, влажно, искренне целуя его.

Саске ответил на поцелуй, неуверенный, когда нужно его прервать. Пересохшие губы Наруто были немного шершавыми. Саске закрыл глаза.

Он задавался вопросом, зачем Наруто это делает. В первый и последний раз он посмел поцеловать его много лет назад, и это было сделано назло девчонкам. Саске уже вернул ему этот поцелуй. Так что же именно _это_ было?

- Никто не смотрит, - насмешливо прошептал Саске, когда блондин отстранился.

- Я знаю. Я просто хотел…

- Наруто, это глупо! – Саске освободился от его хватки и будто бы умоляюще взглянул на него. – Сейчас ты скажешь мне, что ты…

Он замолчал. В конце концов, это свяжет их сильнее, чем раньше, а это было последнее, что Саске хотел.

На самом же деле он хотел… Ударить его, да. Прогнать. Заставить ненавидеть саму мысль о том, чтобы вернуть Учиху домой.

Потому что у него не было дома.

- Я что? – упрямо спросил Наруто. – Саске, я…

Саске напрягся и знаком велел ему замолчать. Волна знакомой силы прошла через него, как удар тока. Слишком знакомой. Почти такой же, какая была у Итачи, если бы тот был жив.

Она приближалась. Ее хозяин никогда не утруждал себя маскировкой. Наруто и Саске приняли боевые стойки, спина к спине, ожидая. Наконец появился мужчина в плаще Акацки.

- Снова ты! – одновременно выдохнули они.

Один глаз с любопытством взирал на них сквозь прорезь в маске.

- О, привет! – воскликнул член Акацки. – Вы двое кажетесь знакомыми. Мы уже сражались? – Наруто пристально посмотрел на него. – А, да ты младший брат Итачи-сана! – продолжал шиноби, обращаясь к Саске. – Бедный Итачи-сан… О, а ты – его навязчивый друг из Листа!

- У нас нет на тебя времени! – закричал Наруто. Два его теневых клона атаковали одновременно. В мгновение ока оба превратились в ничто.

- Между прочим, - будто бы что-то вспомнив, сказал Тоби. – Саске-кун убил Дейдару-сенпая. Вероятно, я должен за него отомстить, ведь он был таким хорошим сенпаем.

К концу предложения его голос начал меняться. Саске замер. Это была едва заметная смена тембра, к голосу добавилось несколько могущественных ноток. Наруто бросился на него, но противник тут же отбросил его назад. Это было ново: раньше он просто давал атакам проходить сквозь него, но никогда не утруждал себя встречными ударами.

- Но в начале мне следует поблагодарить Саске-куна.

Красная вспышка за оранжевой маской заставила Саске немедленно активизировать Шаринган. Он мог только гадать, почему не сделал этого раньше. Парализованный шоком, он услышал собственный голос:

- Наруто… Это он… - после чего Акацки направил свою руку на живот Наруто, и все вокруг вспыхнуло красным светом.

Саске бросился к извивающемуся на земле Наруто. Но независимо от того, как быстро он бежал, он не мог приблизиться, будто бы потерявшись в бесконечном лабиринте мрака. «Почему ты не сопротивляешься?» – кричал его разум, и он не был уверен, кого тот имел в виду: Наруто или себя.

- Для меня это хороший подарок, Саске-кун, - весело рассмеялся Мадара. – Я думал, что мне придется самому искать своего Джинчуурики. Ты сберег мне уйму времени. Теперь, когда Итачи мертв, я возьму твои глаза и верну своего Демона.

Саске упал на колени, глядя на звериные черты Наруто. На его коже виднелась прожегшая одежду печать. Пальца Мадары сжались на горле Наруто. Он приподнял парня и насмешливо протянул:

- Я восхищаюсь твоей твердостью, мальчик. Ты напомнил мне своего отца. Ты хочешь защитить эту жалкую деревню, верно? Ты даже не знаешь ее. Скрытые деревни – это как рак. Когда я закончу с тобой, останется только одно место силы. Удивительно, скольким пожертвовал твой отец, чтобы защитить это гниющее место. Собственной жизнью и своим единственным сыном – и все напрасно. Он просто оттянул неизбежное. Ничего личного, Наруто-кун. Он был великим человеком и великим Хокаге, подобным Первому. Но все, что он сделал, было напрасно.

В глазах Наруто промелькнула вспышка сознания. Он с жадностью слушал поразительные откровения. Лис расхаживал по своей клетке, дрожа от нетерпения.

Мадара опустил парня на землю, не прерывая визуальный контакт, и активировал Мангеке. Его слабеющей силы должно было хватить, чтобы освободить зверя. В конце концов, пара молодых глаз ожидала своего нового владельца всего в нескольких метрах в стороне.

Мадара повернулся к Саске, удовлетворенно улыбаясь за маской. Он знал, что Саске вырвался из Гендзюцу в тот момент, когда он оказался у него спиной, намереваясь вонзить Кусанаги в его позвоночник. Основатель уклонился, клинок едва задел его плащ.

Джинчуурики потерял контроль над собой – потерял контроль над Демоном. Наслаждаясь мрачным удовлетворением – ближайшей к счастью вещью, что он знал эти шестнадцать лет – Мадара торжествующе рассмеялся. Один, два, три, четыре… Число хвостов продолжало расти.

Саске направил на своего противника непрерывный поток огня. Он закрутился вокруг Мадары, поджигая колышущуюся траву. Ветер покрыл все вокруг красным.

Саске поднял глаза. Он, абсолютно не готовый к этому, разрывался между всепоглощающим отвращением к себе (о чем он, черт возьми, думал, когда навлекал все это на Наруто?!) и желанием сражаться. Он не мог объяснить, почему, но он чувствовал себя, как тогда, в тринадцать, когда он с бесполезными театральными угрозами нападал на брата. Он уже понял, что его противник не может полностью использовать свои глаза. Он не будет рисковать, выпуская опасную силу трех главных техник, пока трансформация не закончится. Задыхаясь, Саске бросился к Наруто.

Красная чакра полностью поглотила его. Образ огромного бесплотного лиса, рыча, появился перед Учихой, его многочисленные хвосты хлестали сухой воздух. Почти кончено. Побелевшие губы Саске беззвучно дернулись.

- Восемь… Восемь хвостов…

Еще один хвост до полного пробуждения. Саске слышал смех Мадары. Он знал, что Наруто здесь больше нет. Печать была сломана.


	7. Катарсис

**Глава 7**

**_Катарсис_**

_We are all_

_Museums of fear._

- Наруто!!

Поле тотчас охватили пузыри пламени, превращая траву в пепел. Снова закричав, Сакура бросилась к рассвирепевшему монстру. Какаши удержал ее в крепких объятиях – она не могла пошевелиться.

- Сакура! Сейчас от тебя ничего не зависит. - Он взглянул на Сая, чье лицо казалось едва живым в багровых отблесках пламени. - Вы двое, уходите отсюда. Я разберусь с этим.

- Какаши-сенсей!..

- Идите!

Он бросил ее в руки Сая, и они побежали. Сай так сильно сжал пальцами ее запястье, что она знала: там будет синяк. Сакура оглянулась и увидела Какаши; он входил в бушующую бурю из огня и чакры. Буря поглотила его.

Всполохи энергии взмыли в небо. Воздух наполнился легко узнаваемым шумом Чидори.

Сай толкнул Сакуру на землю. Она попыталась возразить, но он закрыл ее тело своим, не давая ей двигаться. Небо над ними пылало. Где-то на поле взорвалась печать. Сакура закричала.

…Какаши бежал через огонь к чудовищному силуэту Лиса. Он был уверен, что ограничивающая печать не подействует на восьмихвостое чудовище, но попытаться все же стоило. Он выбросил вперед руку – и ее пронзила острая боль, когда сюрикен вонзился в кожу. Упавший на землю свиток был охвачен пламенем.

Какаши приподнял головную повязку, обнажая Шаринган. Лис метнулся в сторону, все еще извиваясь в умопомрачительной агонии пробуждения. А сквозь огонь приближался противник Какаши - член Акацки в оранжевой маске.

…Саске перешел на вторую степень проклятой печати, блики огня отсвечивались на его сероватой коже. Сквозь языки пламени он бросился к Наруто. Превращение должно было быть остановлено до того, как появится последний хвост.

Он перенесся в разум Наруто - или в то, что от него осталось. Стены тюрьмы дрожали - Кьюби неистово метался по клетке.

Прорвавшись к решеткам, Саске положил ладонь на печать. Лис подскочил и уставился на него сквозь треснувшие прутья.

- Ты ничего не можешь сделать, Учиха! Котенок пропал. Останемся только мы с тобой!

Крик застрял у Саске в горле, когда челюсти Девятихвостого сомкнулись на его руке. Лис вонзил клыки глубже, разрывая его плоть, пока не коснулся кости.

Саске охватило странное чувство. Он пришел, чтобы потребовать то, что ему принадлежит, и он не уйдет без этого. Несмотря на головокружение от боли, он упорно держался, пока Лис беспощадно высасывал его чакру. Наруто принадлежит ему - он знал это с тех пор, как впервые проник в его разум. Он хотел не покорности демона, он хотел Наруто.

«Как я мог быть таким…»

- Посмотри на меня, - равнодушно сказал Саске. - Кьюби но Китсуне! Вы с ним оба принадлежите мне.

Лис засмеялся. Давление на руке Саске ослабло, но затем зубы вонзились глубже. Кровь потекла по подбородку Саске, когда его собственные огромные клыки впились в мягкую губу.

- Ты не владеешь силой, способной подчинить меня, - воскликнул Девятихвостый. - Скоро я буду свободен! И твои глаза будут первым, что я уничтожу!

Саске сжал зубы. Еще совсем немного. Он чувствовал, как ослабевает чакра Лиса. Он не отводил взгляда от зверя, настойчиво перегоняя силу Шаринганом. Под его ногами закипела вода.

Взрыв силы вытолкнул его из сознания Наруто прямо в огонь. Недалеко взорвалась печать. Саске вернул свой привычный облик, чувствуя себя на редкость слабым. Его рука почернела, покрылась кровью и волдырями – он не ощущал в ней жизни.

Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках Наруто. Хвосты пылали подобно факелам. Саске услышал пронзительный женский крик. Пламя стало неправдоподобно ярким, и другая взрывная волна отбросила его на много метров. Кровь покрывала его губы, он обильно сплюнул, пытаясь не замечать ужасную боль, проходящую сквозь все тело.

В обгоревшей траве что-то тускло блеснуло. Ожерелье Наруто. Подняв его, Саске безучастно уставился на него.

* * *

Воздух слегка подрагивал после взрыва. Сильно пахло чакрой и пеплом.

Какаши знал, что его главная цель – не убить этого члена Акацки, а узнать его личность. Подозрения, днем и ночью терзавшие его с их последней встречи, усилились; он чувствовал, что любой ценой должен сорвать эту проклятую маску с его лица. Только после этого он сможет продолжить сражение.

Однако взрыв спутал все его планы. Воздух колебался. Какаши активировал Мангеке как последнее средство, пытаясь остановить человека в маске. Он заметил, что член Акацки (выдающий себя за Учиху Мадару; за последний месяц АНБУ собрали ужасно мало информации о нем) не использовал Шаринган. Должно быть, все его силы ушли на то, чтобы пробудить Лиса.

Дрожание знакомой чакры в воздухе привлекло его внимание. Наруто… Эта мысль последней промелькнула в голове у Какаши перед тем, как он погрузился в забвение.

…Огонь исчез за считанные секунды. Пошатываясь, Сакура шла через поле. От горячей земли исходил тяжелый запах пепла.

Сай окликнул ее и указал на фигуру мужчины в маске. Сакура подбежала к нему. Дрожа, Какаши поднялся и хрипло прошептал:

- Наруто…

Он лежал на дне огромного кратера; блестящий слой собственной крови покрывал его кожу, придавая ей красный оттенок. Сакура бросилась перед ним на колени, нащупывая пульс.

- Наруто! Не смей умирать, даже не думай об этом, слышишь меня?!

Но независимо от того, как сильно она пыталась обмануть саму себя, сердцебиения не было. Ни слабейшего удара. Сакура уставилась в широко раскрытые глаза Наруто. Тело его покрывали кровоподтеки, и боли он больше не чувствовал. Она попыталась возобновить работу его сердца. Расстегнула его куртку, задрала футболку, тотчас же поняв, что все ребра сломаны. Темные синяки выделяли места внутреннего кровотечения, тромбов и участков, где кости почти пробили плоть изнутри. Его тело было разрушено, и никакая медицинская техника не могла этого исправить.

И тогда Сакура сломалась. Уткнувшись лбом в его грудь, она закричала. Слезы капали на его кожу, все еще удерживающую тепло подобно камню, нагретому летним солнцем. Она преобразовала оставшуюся силу в медицинское дзюцу; оно текло сквозь ее пальцы, а она плакала.

Какаши попытался оттащить ее. Сакура схватилась за плечо Наруто, отказываясь отпустить его.

- Сакура, - мягко убеждал ее Какаши. - Ты уже ничего не можешь сделать. Мне жаль.

Она вцепилась в мертвое тело так, словно оно было ее последней надеждой. Она не могла поверить в это. Она отказывалась верить. Отпустить? Она отвергла саму эту возможность. В конце концов она просто легла на дымящуюся землю, положив голову ему на грудь, и продолжала плакать. Она думала, что никогда не плакала так сильно.

* * *

Саске повернулся и побежал. Подобравшись так близко, как только было возможно, чтобы остаться незамеченным, он видел, как Сакура рыдает в бессильном отчаянии.

Он бежал, пока ему не стало казаться, что его легкие вот-вот лопнут. Он упал на землю, прижимая к груди раненую руку. У него болела голова. Он моргнул. Внезапно в глазах появилась тяжесть, будто они пропитались кровью. Его Шаринган преобразовывался.

Саске знал, что время настало. Три томое соединились в истинный Мангеке Шаринган.

Он задыхался от боли. Она прошла сквозь него, задевая каждую клетку его тела, погружая его в огонь, ввергая его в холодную лихорадку. Ему казалось, что он больше не один. Сотни призрачных фигур окружили его.

- Нет! - закричал он. - Не прикасайтесь ко мне!

Мир вокруг него дрогнул. Он утонул в возникшем в голове воспоминании, захлебываясь, пытаясь дышать. Солнечный свет ударил ему в лицо, и новые слезы обожгли щеки.

…Саске было шесть лет, и он кусал губы, чтобы сдержать непрошеные слезы. У него ужасно болела рука. Кожа покраснела и будто бы вздулась. Он не мог отвести взгляда, парализованный болью и страхом. Он надкусил внутреннюю сторону щеки и жалобно застонал.

- Не сдерживайся, - сказал Итачи. - Просто плачь.

- Ты не плачешь, - пробормотал Саске. - И отец не плачет.

- Саске, слезы не всегда признак слабости. Чувства нужно выпускать, равно как и боль. Иногда слезы - это исцеление. Пользуйся этим, пока можешь.

Саске широко открыл глаза и резко вздохнул. Слезы потекли по его щекам, исцеляя его. Итачи осторожно взял его за раненую руку и нанес медицинскую мазь.

- Тебе лучше?

- Ммм, - всхлипнул мальчик. - Извини, я прервал твою тренировку, - его лицо осветила застенчивая улыбка. - Лучше не говорить маме о том, как ты завалил то дзюцу. - Итачи прищурился. "Завалил" - не совсем то слово, которое он бы использовал. - Это огненное дзюцу, верно? Наша семейная техника? Ты научишь меня?

Итачи фыркнул от смеха и, поддразнивая, щелкнул его по лбу.

- Возможно, завтра, братик.

Саске потер лоб и поджал губы. Итачи оставил суть невысказанной, но Саске чувствовал, как она витает в воздухе: 'Вначале вырасти.'

Воспоминание исчезло, оставляя Саске в трансе, и давно забытая боль от огненного дзюцу брата превратилась в невыносимую боль от укуса Кьюби. Его новое зрение открыло ему новоявленную красоту мира. Он лежал на земле, смотря в небо, внезапно ставшее чистым и ярким. Слезы на его щеках высохли.

Он поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел в никуда, пока ноги не отказались нести его дальше, и он не упал под небольшим деревом в ближайшей роще и не погрузился в сон.

Ему снился паром, несущий его по течению реки Накано. Он был ребенком и чувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным по сравнению с величественной бесконечностью воды. Он лежал, положив руки под голову, и, прищурившись, смотрел на ослепительное солнце. Брат тихо сидел рядом, его глаза, темные и серьезные, не были испорчены проклятым Мангеке…

* * *

- Сакура-сан?

Рука девушки замерла. Сакура взглянула на Сая, который сидел на корточках рядом с Наруто, и вернулась к своему мрачному занятию. Она почти закончила смывать кровь с его кожи. Сейчас он был бледен, но не так мертвенно-бледен, как она ожидала. Сакура закусила губу.

- Да, Сай?

- Я вспомнил, как однажды читал, что когда умирает друг, - немного растеряно сказал он - тема о дружбе все еще была нова для него, - следует сказать о нем что-то хорошее, чтобы помянуть его.

- Да, иногда так делают… - признала Сакура. - Ты хочешь что-то сказать?

Сай отвел взгляд.

- Я не уверен, что вправе сделать это.

Сакура отложила платок и нагнулась над телом Наруто, чтобы накрыть руку Сая своей. Ее пальцы заледенели от капель воды; кровь красными полумесяцами запеклась под ее ногтями.

- Конечно, вправе, - тихо сказала она. - Может, ты знал его недостаточно долго, но ты же был его другом, верно?

Сай робко взглянул на Наруто. Сакура улыбнулась вопреки самой себе: она нашла эту внезапную застенчивость довольно трогательной.

- Наруто-кун, - торжественно прошептал Сай. - Возможно, у тебя не было большого пениса, но у тебя… э, у тебя был сильный характер.

Сакура рассмеялась. Это было так неуместно, ей казалось диким говорить подобные вещи прямо над телом их павшего товарища и смеяться над этим. Но она не могла сдержаться. По ее лицу потекли слезы. Она уже не понимала, смеется она или рыдает; ее плечи дрожали, и резким вздохом она заставила себя прекратить эту небольшую истерику и улыбнуться ошеломленному Саю.

- Я не…

- Я уверена, ему бы это понравилось, - перебила его Сакура.

Губы Сая растянулись в неподдельной улыбке. Сакура любила, когда он так улыбался. Его лицо выглядело невинно, спокойно и немного ребячливо.

Сакура неосознанно коснулась пальцами груди Наруто. Кое-что привлекло ее внимание, она задрала куртку и погладила ткань его футболки. Она была грубой и изношенной; на ней засохли пятна крови.

- В чем дело, Сакура-сан? - с любопытством спросил Сай.

- Ожерелье Наруто, - удивленно пробормотала она. - Зеленое. Он никогда его не снимал. Его… Его здесь нет.

- Должно быть, оно упало, когда он… - Сай умолк. После неловкой паузы он тихо сказал: - Почему бы мне не пойти поискать его?

Сакура рассеяно кивнула. Он побрел обратно на поле боя; бросив последний взгляд на Наруто, Сакура села рядом со спящим Какаши. Она положила его голову к себе на колени, прижала пальцы к его вискам и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы направить чакру по правильным путям.

Он проснулся и медленно, тяжело вздохнул.

- Лежите спокойно, - сказала ему Сакура. - Вы были так близки… Я думала, что вы…

Две складки морщин обвели глаза Какаши.

- Ты думаешь, то, что я сделал, было глупо, верно? Опять субъективно смотришь на вещи.

- Вы не потеряете своих 'драгоценных товарищей', - голос Сакуры стал резче, - но вы скорее погубите себя! Вы даже хуже, чем Саске-кун! Он, по крайней мере, делает все эти безумства потому, что молод и глуп.

Она смутилась и оборвала нехарактерно дерзкую для нее речь. Темный глаз Какаши весело сверкнул.

- Хн, будучи таким старым и умным, я рассчитываю, что ты доверишь мне делать то, что я считаю правильным, - она открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но почувствовала, как его пальцы мягко легли на ее руку. - Ты думаешь, что если бы я отпустил тебя, то Наруто бы выжил, верно?

Голос Какаши ослабел. Сакура усилила потоки чакры, чтобы не дать ему потерять сознание. Она боялась оказаться в одиночестве. Его присутствие всегда придавало ей уверенности, даже если он был беспомощным и лежал, восстанавливаясь от действия Шарингана.

- Какаши-сенсей… - заговорила она.

- Я думаю, что в данных обстоятельствах тебе самое время начать называть меня 'сенпай'.

Щеки Сакуры вспыхнули. Какаши закрыл глаз, его дыхание стало ровнее и глубже. Она знала, что он не спит, но втайне радовалась, что им больше не нужно разговаривать. Она боялась, что окажется не в силах сдержать слезы.

Вернулся Сай и тихо сел рядом с ней. Сакура без особой надежды взглянула на него - он покачал головой.

- Что мы теперь будем делать? - через несколько минут спросил он. - Вернемся домой?

Губы Сакуры невольно дрогнули. Она собрала остатки силы воли и заставила себя не смотреть на тело Наруто в траве.

- Нам нужно найти Саске, - неожиданно сказал Какаши. Глаза Сакуры широко распахнулись. - Он все еще где-то здесь.

Сакура покраснела. Она даже не подумала о Саске. А ведь он мог быть мертвым или умирать, а она даже не…

У Сакуры закружилась голова. Ей нужно было в одиночестве обдумать события последних дней. Она услышала, как Какаши сказал:

- Только далеко не уходи, ладно? - и, неопределенно кивнув, тихо отошла, обхватив себя руками, потому что чувствовала холод и одиночество. Она жалела, что рядом нет Наруто; у него всегда хорошо получалось приободрить ее, даже когда он был для нее всего лишь надоедливым идиотом.

Поле перешло в небольшую рощу. Роща становилась гуще; Сакура шла дальше, рассеяно рассматривая землю в подсознательном поиске успокоения и ожерелья Наруто. Она остановилась у небольшого водоема, где ровные, стройные стволы деревьев возвышались над зеленоватой водой. Она уставилась на его тусклую поверхность. Ее глаза до боли пересохли. Она хотела заплакать вновь и плакать, не останавливаясь, но ее глаза подвели ее.

Оправившись, Сакура огляделась. Мир казался спокойным; окутанный полупрозрачным светом, он смутно пах дымом, и листьями, и водой. Солнце не перестало сиять, ветер не перестал дуть только потому, что кто-то, кого она любила, был мертв. Сакуру наполнила горечь. Она сжала зубы. Они не могут все так оставить, верно? Единственный способ забыть об этом кошмаре – это отомстить за Наруто.

Она резко обернулась, собираясь обсудить это с Какаши, и застыла, как вкопанная, не в силах отвести взгляда от темной фигуры, лежащей под деревом. Ее губы дрогнули независимо от нее.

- Саске-кун? Саске-кун!!

Она рухнула на колени подле него. Он был покрыт кровью и ушибами, рубашка изорвана в лоскуты, правую руку он бережно прижимал к груди. Кожа на ней расплавилась и растянулась, обезображенная и покрытая рубцами; черные синяки заливала кровь.

Он был в полубессознательном состоянии. Он пытался сфокусировать свой бессмысленный взгляд на ней, но она полагала, что он не узнал ее. Он открыл рот, но вместо слов раздался только хрип. Сакура нерешительно коснулась его лба. Его била лихорадка; он был таким горячим, будто прошел сквозь пламя.

Сакура огляделась. Не желая оставлять его, она подумала, что лучше подождет, пока ее найдет Сай или Какаши. Саске тихо застонал, после чего погрузился в беспокойный сон. И она могла только догадываться о том, какие сны терзают его.

Она беззвучно опустилась рядом с ним.

И тогда закапали слезы.


	8. Предатель

**Глава 8**

_**Предатель**_

_For twenty seven years_

_I've always sought the Way._

_Well, this morning we passed_

_Like strangers on the road._

Плот мягко покачивался на волнах, уплывая в сторону заходящего солнца. Саске зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как в бархатном небе одна за другой зажигаются звезды.

- А кто-нибудь пытался их сосчитать? – спросил он.

- Не думаю, что это возможно, - без колебаний ответил Итачи.

Саске усмехнулся.

- Готов спорить, что ты смог бы. С помощью Шарингана.

Он повернулся, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться брату, подтверждая свою веру в его сверхъестественные возможности. Но Итачи больше не было. По крайней мере, того Итачи, которого он называл своим братом. Он увидел призрака в плаще Акацки, в чьих глазах сверкал никогда не гаснущий смертельный Шаринган. А Саске больше не был ребенком. Ему снова было шестнадцать, и его переполняла беспомощная ненависть.

Ход плота ускорился. Речной поток угрожающе бушевал.

- Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое? – неистово прошептал Саске. – Ты мертв. Ты умер.

- Ты – тот, кто не отпускает меня, - равнодушно заметил Итачи. – Я остался, чтобы увидеть, как ты уничтожишь своего другого брата.

- Заткнись! Я не такой как ты. Я не убийца.

Опустив руку, Итачи зачерпнул немного воды и выпустил ее, наблюдая за тем, как соединяются капли. Снова и снова повторялся бесконечный круговорот простых движений. Они были каплями – Саске и он.

* * *

Первым, что, проснувшись, увидел Саске, была рука, медленно тянувшаяся к его глазам. Сработал инстинкт, и его пальцы сомкнулись на тонком запястье. Последовал резкий вздох.

- Саске-кун! Все хорошо, это я…

Он заморгал (глаза, казалось, перестали болеть) и увидел покров из листьев, сероватые облака, разрывающиеся на клочья на усиливающемся ветру – и смутно знакомое лицо, обрамленное розовыми волосами.

- Сакура…

На него пристально смотрели зеленые глаза, наполненные беспокойством и печалью. Саске отпустил ее руку и попытался сесть.

- Я в поря…

Окончание предложения поглотил отчаянный вскрик. Сквозь руку Саске прошел огонь, который, спустившись к ладони, обжег его немыслимой болью. Саске зажмурился, пытаясь дышать, невзирая на испытываемые им мучения. В воздухе эхом звучал крик. Затаив дыхание, Саске взглянул на свою почерневшую руку.

- Я еще не разобралась с ней, - виновато прошептала Сакура. – Пожалуйста, лежи спокойно.

Саске чувствовал себя слишком обессиленным, чтобы возражать. Расслабившись, он лежал тихо, и боль медленно отступала, пока Сакура работала с его раненой рукой. Воспоминание о вонзившихся в нее зубах Кьюби, об удушающей ярости и отчаянии, были открытой раной для его разума.

Саске даже не заметил, как снова заснул.

Когда он проснулся, казалось, прошла вечность, и рядом никого не было. Неподалеку были слышны голоса: тихий шепот Сакуры и бормотание, которое, как он рассудил, принадлежало Какаши.

Саске поднялся и огляделся. Ниндзя Листа находились за кустами, сквозь зеленую листву он мог различить одежду Сакуры грязно-красного цвета.

Его рука была аккуратно завернута в чистую ткань. Саске обнаружил, что ему тяжело двигать пальцами. Они казались онемевшими, словно безжизненными. Он подумал, что Сакура, должно быть, сделала ему анестезию.

Нерешительно пройдя несколько шагов, он с облегчением понял, что может ходить. Его колени дрожали, но эта слабость была временной. Тренировки Орочимару сильно увеличили его способности к исцелению; преодолев критический момент, он быстро восстановится.

Сердце Саске глухо стучало. Где-то за этими кустами лежал Наруто, холодный, бездыханный и неподвижный, и Саске знал, что если бы пошел туда, то лицом к лицу встретился бы с мучительным чувством вины и печалью. Достаточно! Он повернулся спиной к ниндзя Листа и углубился в шелестящую рощу.

Его колени подгибались. Остановившись, Саске резко вздохнул, и его горло и глаза внезапно обожгло невыплаканными слезами. Он хотел выдавить эти слезы все до единой, пролить их над телом своего единственного друга. Но он ощущал лишь мучительное, обжигающее чувство.

- Почему я не могу плакать? – резко раздался голос Саске.

- Шиноби не плачут.

В этот раз, повернув голову, он был уверен, что увидел Итачи, который стоял в нескольких метрах от него.

- Люди плачут, - тихо возразил Саске. – Я плакал, когда мама с папой были убиты. И ты… Я был так взбешен, что это были слезы ярости, но все же я плакал по тебе. Он же заслужил в сто раз больше.

- Она плакала достаточно за вас обоих.

Саске сжал кулаки. Мимолетное упоминание Итачи о том, как Сакура кричала у тела Наруто, он вздрогнул.

Его рука вновь начинала болеть – это вернуло его к действительности.

- Почему ты здесь? – зло прошептал он. – Почему ты всегда здесь? Что это за игра воображения? Ты лишь говоришь мне то, что я боюсь сказать себе сам.

- Взгляни правде в лицо, братишка, ты ничем не отличаешься от меня. - На губах Итачи появилось подобие улыбки. – Ты использовал его, а затем убил.

Саске вспомнил глаза Наруто в тот момент, когда печать сломалась и начала появляться красная чакра. Он хотя бы понял, что Саске с ним сделал?

Он видел, как Итачи уходит. Саске побежал за ним, чувствуя, что его легкие нуждаются в кислороде, но остановился только тогда, когда пробежал сквозь него. Виденье исчезло. Саске вздрогнул, все еще не в силах заплакать. Слезы просто не появлялись.

* * *

Он вернулся к лагерю лишь полтора часа спустя и сразу стал свидетелем жаркого спора между членами команды Какаши касательно внезапного исчезновения тела Наруто. Саске нахмурился. Когда до него дошел смысл произошедшего, он не смел вздохнуть. Мертвое тело... исчезло?

- ...вероятно, взяли бы, несмотря ни на что, - между тем говорил Какаши. – Насколько мне известно, со смертью хранителя умер бы и Кьюби. Но Акацки, тем не менее, могли найти способ извлечь его.

- Но даже Мадара не смог бы сделать это под самым нашим носом, - критично заметил Сай.

- Согласен. Но пока это все, что у нас есть. И я думаю, что мы должны нанести визит их лидеру и спросить об этом. Впрочем, если это были не Акацки...

- Но он не мог просто встать и уйти! – закричала Сакура. Казалось, ей что-то пришло в голову: она переосмыслила сказанное и почти неслышно вздохнула: - Или мог?

Повисла тишина, ниндзя задумались над ее словами. Саске заставил себя двигаться.

- Что если он жив?

- Он мертв, - решительно сказал Саске.

Какаши с любопытством взглянул на него, будто бы забыв о том, что он должен здесь находиться. Выражение лица Сая не изменилось, в то время как Сакура вспыхнула.

- Откуда ты знаешь? Как иначе ты можешь это объяснить?

- Никак. Но он мертв. – Взгляд Саске прошелся по грязной рубашке, лежащей на земле, и он просто набросил на плечи плащ. – В любом случае, спасибо за помощь.

- И что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? – спросила Сакура. Ее голос еще никогда не звучал так уверенно, и Саске про себя усмехнулся: люди меняются.

- Он собирается найти Мадару, - последовал ответ. Саске с удовлетворением заметил, что это сказал Какаши. Хорошо, он в любом случае не хотел иметь дела со взбешенной Сакурой. – Один.

- Ты не можешь! – вскричала Сакура. – Ты еще болен! – Он повернулся к ней спиной. Она вытащила кунай и бросила его в сторону Саске. Кунай воткнулся в рыхлую землю в нескольких миллиметрах от его ноги. – Ты выслушаешь меня!

Саске замер, не глядя на нее. По мере того, как Сакура говорила, ее дрожащий голос становился все более твердым и уверенным.

- Сейчас я тебе все выскажу! Это ты виноват в том, что он мертв! Ради тебя он от столького отказался, тренировался на износ, мало спал и даже... перестал вести себя... как идиот! И все это было ради тебя! Он думал только о тебе! А ты... ты... У тебя нет права идти туда и просто умереть после всего, что ты сделал! Если хочешь уйти – уходи, но не раньше, чем тебе станет лучше и ты найдешь его тело! Если бы не ты, он был бы еще жив! Ты знал, что он пойдет с тобой, потому что он не мог тебе отказать!

Утратив дар речи, Саске вслушивался в ее слова вперемешку с приглушенными рыданиями. Вспомнив то, о чем говорил Итачи ('Ты использовал его, а затем убил'), он почувствовал отвращение к самому себе.

- Я не несу ответственности за чужие чувства и поступки, - холодно возразил Саске.

- Ты просто чертов трус! – закричала Сакура.

Саске обернулся и взглянул на нее. Он почувствовал, как пошатнулась ее уверенность, когда полные слез зеленые глаза Сакуры встретились с его сухими, черными и непроницаемыми глазами. Подобрав кунай, Саске медленно приблизился к ней. Сакура напряглась, но не отступила, убежденная в своей правоте. Конечно, она была права.

Саске положил кунай в ее ладонь и прошептал:

- В следующий раз целься выше.

* * *

Они ему не нужны. Ему никто не нужен, даже Наруто. Он в одиночку сражался с Итачи и победил; почему эта битва должна пройти иначе?

Он шел по полю, окруженный тихо колеблющейся багровой травой. Как море вздохов. Саске горько улыбнулся. Когда он успел стать таким поэтичным?

Он чувствовал столько боли, что боялся, что каждый новый вздох будет последним.

- Саске! – крикнул ему вслед Какаши.

Саске от раздражения сжал зубы. Почему они просто не могут оставить его одного?

- Что бы вы ни сказали – мне не интересно.

- Даже если я скажу, что у меня есть Мангеке Шаринган?

Саске замер. Какаши обманчиво медленно приблизился к нему, не делая попыток заглянуть ему в лицо.

- Допустим, я хочу отомстить, - сказал Саске. – Но зачем вам Мадара?

Какаши пожал плечами:

- Давай заключим сделку: ты расскажешь, что именно произошло с Наруто, а я расскажу тебе то, что ты хочешь знать.

Какаши узнал. Инстинктивно, дедуктивно – не важно как, но он выяснил это и практически просил Саске признаться.

Учиха заговорил. Равнодушные, монотонные слова составляли короткий и полный отчет о той ужасной ночи. Он вспоминал малейшие детали, пытаясь не замечать заявление Итачи, настойчиво звучавшее в его ушах ('Ты использовал его, а затем убил'), и когда история подошла к концу, он начал бороться с внезапно нахлынувшими слезами.

- Мне удалось вернуть Девятихвостого обратно в клетку... а затем чакра Наруто иссякла...

- И в результате? – мягко спросил Какаши.

- Я убил Наруто, - холодно заметил Саске. – Какого результата вы хотели?

Какаши задумчиво откашлялся.

- Значит, ты получил его. – Это был не вопрос.

Плечи Саске напряглись.

- Я получил его.

Он вспомнил боль, вспыхнувшую в его голове, когда активизировался Мангеке. Это было прекрасное, неимоверное чувство силы, но оно испугало его. Он жалел, что не может перестать думать о цене, которую пришлось заплатить за эту силу.

Какаши немного прищурился:

- Давай пройдемся, Саске. Я расскажу тебе об Учихе Обито.

Сорок минут спустя у Саске осталось только две мысли: Какаши рассказал ему о самом личном, чем никогда не делился с кем-либо из своих учеников (так уж случилось, что у них с Саске было много общих тайн), и то, что этот парень, Обито, может оказаться преградой на пути к Мадаре. Саске проанализировал поведение этого члена Акацки: тот вел себя так, словно у него раздвоение личности; раньше Саске думал, что это притворство.

Какаши хотел, чтобы они вместе искали Мадару. Отлично. Сжав зубы, Саске коротко кивнул.

- Вы не хотите убивать его, - прошептал он. – Вы хотите его спасти.

Какаши грустно улыбнулся.

- Иногда это одно и то же. Не спеши, Саске. Когда будешь готов идти, я покажу тебе информацию, которая у нас есть на Акацки. Думаю, будет разумно искать Мадару на пути к их убежищу.

Какаши развернулся, чтобы уйти. У Саске в голове промелькнула мысль, случайная на первый взгляд и в то же время необычайно важная.

- Какаши-сан, - крикнул он вслед своему бывшему учителю. – Правда ли, что Четвертый Хокаге – отец Наруто?

После недолгого колебания Какаши односложно ответил:

- Да.

- Почему никто не сказал ему об этом?

Какаши повернулся к парню, и на его лице Саске увидел то серьезное, беспристрастное выражение, что появилось у него много лет назад, когда он пытался объяснить, что месть ничего не дает. С мрачным торжеством Саске подумал о том, как же тот был неправ.

- Ты заметил, что Наруто никогда не упоминал о своих родителях? – спросил Какаши. По мнению Саске, они были не настолько близки, чтобы обсуждать подобные вещи. Но опять же, Наруто поднял бы этот вопрос в Долине Конца. – Насколько мне известно, он думал, что они его бросили. Или умерли. Он никогда не спрашивал о том, кем они были. Он считал Четвертого героем. Как думаешь, что он бы чувствовал, глядя на высеченное на скале лицо и зная, что это его отец? И что бы он чувствовал, зная, что собственный отец запечатал в нем чудовище?

Саске резко отвернулся от Какаши. Они дали ему время на раздумье. Хорошо, он пойдет с ними, но сначала использует это время в своих интересах.

Отойдя, он вновь почувствовал слабость и возбуждение. Какаши услышал, как Саске пробормотал себе под нос: 'Лжецы'.

* * *

Первым, что, вернувшись к лагерю, заметил Саске, было отсутствие Сая. Сакура сидела у угасающего огня; Какаши с энтузиазмом читал свою книгу. Когда Саске, не говоря ни слова, опустился на землю, он достал свиток, и, развернув его, протянул Учихе.

- Убежище Акацки находится в Амэгакуре. Здесь все, что нам сообщил Джирайя об их лидере, человеке, который называет себя Пейном.

Просмотрев свиток, Саске поднял глаза на Какаши, даже не потрудившись скрыть недоверие.

- Он возомнил себя богом? – Какаши кивнул. – Отлично, мы имеем дело с еще большим психом, чем Итачи. – Он на какое-то время задумался, после чего наконец спросил: - Что такое этот Ринненган? Не думаю, что когда-либо слышал о нем.

- С технической точки зрения, большинство шиноби считает, что его не существует. Это легендарное додзюцу Мудреца Шести путей, основателя мира шиноби. – Какаши пожал плечами. – Лично я сомневался в этом, пока Пятая не показала мне последнее послание Джирайи. Но я бы не стал относиться к нему слишком легкомысленно.

Голос Какаши звучал критически. У Саске вновь появилось чувство, что тот читает его мысли. Он как раз высокомерно думал о том, что Мангеке Шаринган, несомненно, сильнее какого-то старого додзюцу, название которое звучит скорее как результат какого-нибудь эксперимента Орочимару, чем настоящая древняя техника.

- Шесть тел делят одну и ту же глазную технику, - продолжил Какаши. – Трудно сказать, кто или что такое Пейн. Несомненно, не божество, за которое он себя выдает, но, вероятно, больше чем человек. Джирайя убил одно из тел, но они склонны к восстановлению, так что я не удивлюсь, если он воскрес.

- Но зачем Мадара пошел к нему? – спросила Сакура.

Саске усилием воли заставил себя не смотреть на нее. За это время она заговорила впервые.

- Если тело Наруто у Мадары – а это единственное объяснение его исчезновению, которое сейчас приходит мне в голову – то он, вероятно, отправится в их убежище, чтобы попытаться извлечь Девятихвостого, если тот еще жив. В чем я весьма сомневаюсь, если честно. – Какаши наклонил голову, краем глаза наблюдая за Саске. Парень с равнодушным видом ожидал, пока он продолжит. – В любом случае, почему бы нам не пойти туда, а, если это не сработает, то поискать Мадару где-нибудь еще?

Саске уклончиво ответил: 'Хмм...' В тот момент его не волновало, куда лежал их путь – в Амэгакуре или на край света.


	9. Предатель II

**Глава**** 9**

_**Предатель**__** II**_

_Wait, how can it be too late  
Because I don't want to play  
W__ith such a price to pay,  
Chained to what I can't reclaim,  
I'll never be the same…_

Казалось, они нарочно двигались так медленно. Саске еще не мог преодолевать большие расстояния, из-за чего они держали умеренный темп, что его бесконечно раздражало. Он держал свои чувства при себе, в основном потому, что знал: это для его же пользы. Также Саске видел, что Сакура разделяет его беспокойство. При мысли о том, что тело Наруто было украдено их врагом, ее трясло от злости.

Через какое-то время Саске узнал, что Какаши послал Сая в Коноху за помощью. Ему было интересно, расскажет ли им Сай о смерти Наруто.

Деревня Скрытого Дождя, несомненно, заслуживала свое название больше, чем какая-либо другая скрытая деревня. Казалось, дождь там идет безостановочно. Тонны холодной воды лились с пасмурного неба на землю, пресыщенную ею. В деревню команда Какаши вошла без особых проблем; одно это уже их встревожило.

- Похоже, дождь – это какая-то защита, - задумался Какаши.

Саске нахмурился. Казалось, дождь идет только в этом месте. Длинная, прямая, как стрела, улица была пуста. Создавалось впечатление, что при виде трех решительно настроенных незваных гостей вся деревня затаила дыхание.

- Это самоубийство, - прошептала Сакура. – Даже если мы найдем Мадару или Пейна, как нам сражаться? Разве не будет лучше подождать возвращения Сая?

- У Конохи нет возможности прислать армию, - мягко возразил Какаши. - Насколько нам известно, Сай может вернуться один. Сейчас наша миссия – определить их местонахождение и вернуть Наруто, если это возможно.

Саске направился вдоль по улице, и лужи вокруг него покрылись рябью. После недолгого колебания Сакура присоединилась к нему.

Вода за ними зашевелилась. Саске почувствовал летящие в их сторону сюрикены еще до того, как увидел их. Он схватил Сакуру за руку и бросился бежать.

- Подожди! Какаши же...

Саске пришлось резко наклониться, чтобы избежать столкновения с оружием. Шум дождя и частое дыхание Сакуры заглушили последние слова Сакуры. Саске прищурился. За сероватой завесой он даже не видел чакру Какаши. Он знал только то, что Какаши там, сражается с каким-то невидимым врагом.

- С ним все будет в порядке, - сказал Саске. – Пойдем, нам нужно добраться до Пейна.

Сакура кивнула и молча последовала за ним, все еще невольно держась за его руку. Она не знала того, что было известно Какаши, и могла только догадываться, что у Саске на уме. "Можешь обманывать себя сколько хочешь. Я знаю, что ты делаешь это не из-за Мадары, а из-за Наруто".

Подняв голову, она стала рассматривать стены. Сакура знала, что вражеские ниндзя наблюдают за тем, как они идут по деревне. И она видела их. Не их лица и не оружие – только протекторы со знаком Дождя, виднеющиеся сквозь завесу дождя.

Саске остановился. Сакура тоже замерла, едва не врезавшись в него. Их было слишком много. Она подумала, что сейчас бы им помогла сила Хьюга.

По всем правилам они должны были сделать то, что делают в подобных обстоятельствах ниндзя: попытаться прорваться, несмотря на явное численное превосходство противника. По крайней мере, у одного из них будет шанс попасть в башню. Сакура увидела, как в глазах Саске промелькнула решимость. Он не остановится. Его тело напряглось как стрела, готовая выстрелить.

- Эй, ребята! – весело пролаял знакомый голос. – Думаю, немного помощи вам не помешает!

Сакура улыбнулась, когда рядом с ней остановился большой пес. Из-за дождя шерсть Акамару торчала во все стороны. Киба, удобно устроившийся на его спине, подмигнул Сакуре. Она открыла было рот, чтобы поприветствовать его, но услышала тихий голос:

- Слева еще двадцать, они приближаются!

Сакура подняла глаза и увидела Хинату, стоящую на перекрытии.

Откуда-то сзади раздался спокойный, ровный голос:

- Скверная погода. Мои жуки не любят дождь.

Мимо них пронесся огромный валун. Вражеские ниндзя начали отделяться от стен, и он, налетев на толпу, с силой врезался в камень.

- Хорошая скорость, Чоджи! – заметил Шикамару, становясь рядом с остальными.

- Грубо, но эффективно, - усмехнулась Ино.

- Сай и капитан Ямато в тылу вместе с Какаши-сенсеем, - сообщил Шикамару. Бегло осмотрев Саске, он перевел взгляд на противников. – Эх, тут, похоже, проблем не оберешься.

Они ринулись в битву, используя одно дзюцу за другим. По толпе прокатились волны огня, раздавалось лязганье металла и рев Акамару. Саске вспомнил, как у Орочимару он в одиночку сражался с множеством противников. Он не сомневался в том, что сможет справиться со всеми ними, но приходилось признать, что подкрепление весьма кстати.

Как только они добрались до основания башни, Саске внимательно осмотрелся. Казалось, деревня вновь опустела. Очищающий дождь падал на распластавшиеся на земле тела. Саске глубоко вздохнул и сплюнул воду; на вкус она напоминала кровь, смешанную с пеплом.

Собравшись, шиноби Листа рассматривали башню в мрачной тишине. Некоторые из них были ранены; Сакура и Ино обрабатывали повреждения.

Саске, прищурившись, бросил взгляд на высокое здание, находящееся перед ними. Рядом с ним тихо вздохнула Хината. На ее висках вздулись вены, что указывало на активную работу Бьякугана.

- Либо мы уничтожили всю деревню, - заметил Чоджи, - либо впереди нас ждет много неожиданностей.

- Готов держать пари, что последнее, - ухмыльнулся Киба. – Ну, Хината? Скольких ты видишь?

- Пятерых… Нет, подожди! Там шестой! У пяти странная чакра… Я никогда раньше не видела ничего подобного.

- Это Пейн, - мрачно сказала Сакура.

Саске внимательно взглянул на девушку.

- А шестой?

Хината напряглась. Казалось, она только сейчас осознала, что все это время он стоял рядом.

И когда он собирался повторить вопрос, девушка покачала головой.

- Это не он, С-саске-кун…

Слабый румянец окрасил ее щеки в розовый цвет. Саске подумал, что, возможно, она чувствует себя виноватой, сообщая дурные вести.

- Четверо из них стоят. Двое других двигаются.

- Допустим, мы их разделим. - Шикамару устало потер переносицу. – Согласно полученной от Джирайи-сама информации, их довольно тяжело убить. Впрочем, кажется, ему удалось разобраться с одним телом. Теперь мы должны любой ценой избежать столкновения с ними, когда они вместе.

- Так какой план? – спросил Киба.

- Разделимся, зайдем внутрь и попытаемся не дать им объединиться. Если нам повезет, мы получим всего Пейна.

Губа Шикамару дернулись, будто он пытался сдержать фырканье. Он поднял глаза. По его щекам скатывались дождевые капли. Он сжал кулак и решительно поднял руку над головой.

- За Наруто, ребята.

Его голос звучал резко и твердо. Саске сжал зуба и оглянулся, когда остальные повторили:

- За Наруто.

- За Джирайю-сама, - шепотом добавила Сакура.

Войдя в башню, они разошлись. В коридорах было сухо и холодно. Их вымокшая одежда отяжелела. Мучения Саске как в воду канули; оставалась только твердая решимость.

Они были уже глубоко внутри лабиринта, когда коридоры наполнил грохот. Сакура затаила дыхание. Остальные, должно быть, нашли Пейна.

Она не успела оглянуться, как Саске схватил ее за руку, и они побежали так быстро, что казалось, они летят. Стены тряслись.

- Думаешь, они?.. – Сакура не успела закончить вопрос. Позади них что-то взорвалось. Она была уверена, что от Пейна это не укроется.

Потолок осыпался. Повсюду стояла пыль. Сакура ахнула – тяжелая плита сместилась и начала обваливаться. Хватка на ее запястье ослабла. Саске прыгнул вперед, но не смог вытащить ее. Сакура перегруппировалась в воздухе и ударила плиту ногой. Плита упала на пол, загораживая проход.

- Саске-кун! – позвала Сакура. Ее сердце неистово стучало.

С другой стороны завала кто-то двигался. Сакура поднялась до небольшого зазора между раздробленными камнями. Его можно было использовать, чтобы расчистить проход на ту сторону.

- Мне нужна помощь.

Саске встал и осмотрел препятствие. Он выглядел невредимым, и Сакура облегченно вздохнула. Саске вытащил Кусанаги, наполнил клинок электричеством и вонзил в камень. Сакура отпрыгнула, ее окружила горячая каменная пыль.

- Подожди! Что ты делаешь?!

Удар уничтожил трещину, сделав препятствие непреодолимым. Саске невозмутимо повернулся к нему спиной.

- Теперь твоя безопасность для меня – это самое важное, Сакура.

Продвигаясь в глубь здания, он слышал, как Сакура зовет его. Саске полагал, что она, в конце концов, повернет назад и воссоединится с остальными. Вероятно, они найдут способ прорваться, но будет уже слишком поздно. Он хотел разобраться с Пейном сам, потому что Пейн приведет его к тому, что ему больше всего нужно.

"Простите, Какаши-сан, - подумал он. – Я не могу дать вам добраться до него".

Коридор простирался дальше, длинный и невыразительный, такой непохожий на многочисленные укрытия Учих, которые ему довелось видеть, где стены по традиции были отмечены символом веера. Саске проверил свое оружие только для того, чтобы обрести уверенность, и засунул руку в сумку, где все еще держал камни из икебаны. Его пальцы нащупали что-то длинное. Он открыл сумку шире и заглянул внутрь. Зеленое ожерелье Наруто. На мгновение зажав его в кулаке, Саске застегнул молнию.

Коридор закончился переходом в огромный зал, освещенный каким-то невидимым источником света. Оглядевшись, Саске заметил впереди поток чакры. Появилась женщина, одетая в плащ Акацки, в ее голубых волосах покоился изящный цветок из оригами. Саске фыркнул. "Она, должно быть, и есть шестая".

Женщина заговорила тихим, невыразительным голосом.

- Никто не потревожит Бога.

На лице Саске появилось подобие улыбки. Это заявление едва ли отложилось в его голове; он отбросил его как наивный вздор. "Жаль, но придется разобраться с этим без уведомления за две недели," – подумал он и содрогнулся: это звучало в стиле Наруто.

- Я – Божий ангел, - сказала женщина. – Я не могу позволить тебе пройти.

Саске ненавидел думать как Наруто, но глупые мысли ("Хорошо, никогда раньше не сражался с ангелом!") не поддавались контролю.

Длинные пальцы женщины быстро сложились в печать. Она превратилась в стаю бумажных птиц, облаком окруживших Саске. Саске двигался так быстро, как только мог, пытаясь ударами тайдзюцу отразить атаку. Кусочки бумаги метались вокруг него, меняя форму. Это была беспорядочная, трудная битва, отличающаяся от тех, к которым он привык. Ему едва удалось увернуться от острого бумажного куная, нацеленного ему в шею.

Мерцание Чидори Нагаши прошло по его телу. Бумага отлетела в сторону. Обернувшись, Саске сложил печать огненной техники.

- Катон! Рюука но дзюцу!

Возникший поток огня поглотил бумажных птиц. Вновь появилась женщина. Когда огонь рассеялся, она упала на колени, с ее кожи сходили слои опаленной бумаги. В мгновение ока Саске оказался рядом с ней и ударил ее клинком в грудь. Ему стало тошно при виде тела, от которого пахло жженой бумагой, и с резким свистящим звуком он вытащил Кусанаги. Саске удивлялся, не стал ли он и в самом деле таким же, как Итачи. Он погружался в бездну и не мог остановиться. Ощущение свободного падения опьяняло его. То время, когда он отказывался убивать, осталось далеко позади.

В дальнем углу зала виднелась дверь, а за ней – винтовая лестница. По ней Саске и достиг вершины башни. Под пасмурным небом больше ничего не имело значения. Напротив выхода стоял высокий человек с длинными рыжими волосами. Позади него зиял обрыв. Дверь просто привела к овальной площадке, которая походила на взлетную полосу…

…для ангелов.

А это, должно быть, Бог.

Мужчина открыл глаза, и Саске увидел множество гипнотизирующих концентрических окружностей, которые угрожающе мерцали.

- Учиха Саске, - заговорил шиноби, и его голос звучал так же невыразительно, как голос его погибшей напарницы.

Саске поднял меч, приготовившись к битве.

- Рад наконец-то встретить тебя, - протянул Пейн. – Ты принес нам немало бед.

- Где Мадара?

- Разговаривая с Богом, ты все же спрашиваешь о человеке?

Саске бросился на него, и мерцающий клинок Кусанаги расстроил музыку дождя. Пейн отскочил в сторону и приземлился на ржавую трубу, присоединенную к стене. Под его ногами она превратилась в змею и напала.

Саске подпрыгнул. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он парит над деревней. Он кинулся на своего противника, но ни шиноби, ни змеи там больше не было. Ровный голос Пейна прозвучал где-то сзади:

- Против моих глаз твои – ничто.

Саске ринулся вперед. Он подбросил меч, складывая печати для удара. Он успел закончить до того, как клинок коснулся земли, и еще смог бы перехватить его. Дождь колол лицо, как холодные игры.

Острая боль пронзила его раненую руку. Саске резко вздохнул – она напомнила ему о том ужасающем чувстве, когда зубы Кьюби вонзились в его плоть. Печать не удалась; он отшатнулся в сторону, чтобы прикрыться от атаки Пейна.

У Саске перехватило дыхание. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, когда он вновь взглянул на Пейна. Вместо Пейна он увидел Итачи, в чьих глазах сверкал Мангеке Шаринган. Боль в руке поднялась до запястья, и внезапно он понял…

_Это все был сон_. Затейливый сон о силе.

Он никогда не уходил в деревню Звука. Он никогда не тренировался под руководством одного из Саннинов. У него никогда не было достаточно силы, чтобы убить брата. Как мог он? Он был слаб, у него не было глаз, ему недоставало стимула. По сравнению с Итачи он был никем.

Его брат наступал, а Саске стоял как вкопанный, не в силах вздохнуть. Рука пульсировала от боли. Он молился, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. Казалось, именно сейчас Итачи должен его убить.

- Ты страдаешь, Учиха Саске, - сказал странный голос. И тогда Саске понял: это ложь, грубый обман, который все же так мучительно реален. Боль не прекращалась. – Я избавлю тебя от страданий.

Он обнаружил, что падает с крыши на обломки разрушенной улицы. Вокруг него завывал ветер. Будто в бреду, Саске продолжал опускаться, охваченный головокружительный чувством притворного счастья. Он умрет такой нелепой смертью, и это вызывает у него восторг. Что это за гендзюцу?

Саске пытался рассуждать. Тот человек не мог быть Итачи, потому что…

"Я – Итачи, – появилась мысль. Саске попытался удержаться за это и развить ее. – Итачи все время здесь, со мной. Он живет… внутри меня… Он сказал, что я достаточно силен… Он думал, что я…"

Саске услышал взрыв. Взлетели осколки скалы, один из которых ударил его в предплечье.

Он дернулся, вырываясь из иллюзии, и ему едва хватило времени, чтобы перегруппироваться в воздухе. Он приземлился на что-то вроде огромной трясущейся плиты. Она двигалась. Колени Саске подогнулись. Он упал, и его ладонь коснулась скользкой зеленой поверхности.

_Лягушачья кожа._

- Осторожней, парень! Я тебе не батут!

Саске не смел пошевелиться, не смел поднять взгляда. Краем глаза он увидел рядом с собой поношенную оранжевую штанину.

Он жив. _Он_ жив.

- Ты пришел, - выдохнул Учиха.

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Бодрый голос весело ответил:

- Прости, что заставил ждать, Саске! Но настоящий герой всегда опаздывает!


	10. Верхом на одной волне

**Глава**** 10**

_**Верхом на одной волне**_

_You are the future,_

_the red sky before sunrise_

_over the fields of time._

Губы Саске дрогнули. Ему это не понравилось. А еще ему не понравился тихий вздох, вырвавшийся до того, как он успел его сдержать.

Наруто протянул руку и помог ему встать. Лягушка (а точнее, устрашающая огромная жаба; Учиха вспомнил, что видел это чудовище в конце чуунинского экзамена) прыгнула вперед. Ниндзя стояли на ее голове, будто на палубе корабля, плывущего по волнам.

- Во страшилище! – воскликнул Наруто, увидев Пейна. – Всегда хотел знать, не влияют ли железки на лице на мозги.

Саске слабо улыбнулся, изо всех сил пытаясь перенять его настроение.

- Есть только один способ это выяснить.

Наруто усмехнулся. Мысли Саске метались. Это в самом деле он? Не какой-то грязный обман? Не хенге буншин или какой-нибудь другой замысловатый способ посмеяться над ним?

Саске охватило непреодолимое желание дотронуться до Наруто, нащупать пульс, ощутить, как по венам течет кровь. Он видел циркуляцию его чакры; Наруто переполняла энергия, он был жив, невредим, реален.

Ногти Саске впились в ладони. _Хватит_. Он запретил себе испытывать что-либо; этот головокружительный восторг только ослепит его. Снова почувствовав в ладони рукоятку меча – как раз там, где она и должна быть – Саске вновь ощутил силу.

Он сосредоточился на их движениях, своих и Наруто. Похожие на танец, быстрые, синхронные. После многочисленных схваток с Наруто казалось странным сражаться бок о бок с ним. Саске вспомнил тошнотворное чувство, накрывшее его, когда он пытался остановить Девятихвостого. _Одержимость_. _Собственничество_.

Саске дал этому чувству охватить себя и повести вперед. Сейчас, когда Наруто здесь, все будет отлично.

Наруто выполнил свое любимое дзюцу, и все вокруг наполнил шум. Саске усмехнулся. Один Наруто, постоянно вопивший и выкрикивавший напыщенные призывы, был серьезным противником. Тысячи Наруто было достаточно, чтобы перевернуть мир с ног на голову. Бог должен быть повергнут в ужас.

Завязалось жестокое сражение. Время от времени Саске пролетал мимо Наруто, что приводило к нечаянным прикосновениям, обмену косыми взглядами и молчаливому соглашению по поводу того, как действовать дальше.

Ближе к развязке начал просыпаться Лис. Саске остро это почувствовал, его чакра превращала все в прах и тлен. Дождь походил на раскаленные иглы; все, все, _все_ исходило чакрой Кьюби.

Это было невыносимо.

Наруто тихо, угрожающе зарычал. Звук этот исходил из самых глубин той клетки с запечатанными решетками, где пребывал монстр.

Саске не знал, должен ли дать событиям разворачиваться так, чтобы Лис уничтожил их врага.

Нет, он не мог снова рисковать и потерять Наруто. От него живого было намного больше пользы.

Плащ Саске вздымался на ветру. Он был изнурен, рука ужасно болела; он знал, что чакры ему хватит только на один удар. Наруто придется закончить это за него.

- Где Мадара? – спросил он у Пейна в последний раз. Тот не ответил.

Небо над ними переполнилось энергией. Саске вскинул руку. Ему в кулак скользнула молния – небесный огонь. Тот тип выдохся. Другие тела не появятся; в этом Саске был уверен. В конце концов, возможно, эти неудачники из Листа были

не такими уж слабаками.

Саске направил удар на противника. Он чувствовал странное удовлетворение. Это была та еще битва.

Почти все теневые клоны Наруто испарились. Сам он стоял, очарованный, среди оглушающего шума и исходящих от Кирина голубоватых искр.

Его глаза были голубыми. Голубыми без примеси красного. Неужели Лис отступил? Во влажном воздухе все еще гудела бурлящая чакра, но в спокойных чертах Наруто не было никаких ее следов.

Повисло молчание, прерванное запыхавшимся голосом Наруто.

- Будь я проклят.

На мгновение закрыв глаза, Саске устало вздохнул. Это точно…

Они медленно направились к их общему врагу. На полпути к дрожащему телу Наруто поднял руку и мягко коснулся плеча Саске, заставив его остановиться. Учиха замер, ничего не говоря. Наруто двинулся вперед. Его лицо окаменело и походило на маску.

- Ты убил Джирайю-сенсея! – безучастно сказал он, впервые назвав Эро-сеннина настоящим именем. – Ты за это заплатишь.

И Саске увидел ее. Великую технику Ветра, Расенсюрикен. Она ослепила его. Она была прекрасна. Ее переполняла такая непомерная чистая сила, будто весь воздух мира сосредоточился в этом устрашающем дзюцу.

Наруто прыгнул вперед под прикрытием двух клонов, и оружие поразило свою цель. Отпрянув, Саске потерял равновесие и упал на одно колено. Наруто отскочил в сторону, его клоны, будто бы по приказу, исчезли. Ударившись спиной о твердый бок жабы, Наруто соскользнул на землю. Гамабунта фыркнул.

Несколько минут длилось молчание. Прижав раненую руку к груди, Саске просто сидел на земле, пристально вглядываясь в неподвижное тело Пейна.

- Он мертв? – спросил Наруто.

- Хочешь проверить пульс? – напряженно ответил Саске.

Наруто с облегчением рассмеялся. Саске на мгновение закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим звуком.

Немного дрожа, Наруто встал. Саске осторожно наблюдал за ним – и внезапно Наруто подпрыгнул, потрясая в воздухе кулаками, и закричал:

- О-го-го! Мы сделали это! Мы победили Акацки! ДА!!

Саске не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Гиперактивный ниндзя номер один вернулся.

- Акацки основал Мадара, - решительно заметил Саске. – А он все еще жив. – _Не говоря уже о том, что все было бесполезным, если остальные не расправились с другими телами._

- Эй, прыгун! – вставил Гамабунта. – Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить свой дурацкий танец где-нибудь в другом месте?

В ответ на это Наруто засмеялся еще громче, запрыгнул на голову жабы и подождал, пока к нему присоединится Саске. Гамабунта поднялся на своих сильных лапах и взмыл к облакам. Теперь это было похоже на поездку на летающем корабле. Ветер бросал им в лицо свежие брызги дождя. Улыбка Наруто не угасала.

Прыжок закончился блестящей посадкой, нанесшей уже разрушенным улицам еще больше ущерба. Наруто потерял равновесие и скатился на землю. Гамабунта хрипло рассмеялся.

- Я в порядке, - поднимаясь, проскулил Наруто. – Кажется…

Саске слез с жабы и сдержанно поклонился. Те, кто владел Кучийосе но дзюцу, всегда чувствовали какую-то скованность в присутствии других призывных. Сейчас все было даже хуже: Гамабунта, всю жизнь бывший союзником Джирайи, вероятно, чувствовал неприязнь к ученику Орочимару. Саске удивляло, что жаба вообще согласилась подвезти его.

- Премного благодарствую, босс! - протараторил Наруто.

Жаба выпустила из своей трубки густой дым.

- Взрослей быстрее, лягушонок, - сказал он перед тем, как уйти. – Ты задолжал мне уйму сакэ.

Саске пытливо нахмурил брови. Наруто небрежно пожал плечами.

- Его тайная мечта – превратить меня в алкоголика. И, наверное, в старого извращенца, как Эро-сеннин.

Саске уставился на него, долго сдерживаемые чувства медленно затапливали его подобно воде, наполняющей колодец. Одежда Наруто истрепалась; несколько дыр украшало поношенную футболку; наибольшая из них находилась в области живота. Она обнажала золотистую кожу, поврежденную красноватыми ожогами. Именно туда ударил Мадара, чтобы деактивировать печать.

Протектор покрывали царапинами; повязка выглядела изношенной и потрепанной. Но пряди одуванчиковых волос все еще были ярко-желтыми, глаза горели страстью, а зубы были обнажены в нахальной усмешке.

Саске подошел к нему и тихо спросил:

- Как? Почему ты жив? Я видел, как ты умер.

- Эм… да, думаю, я умер, - пожал плечами Наруто.

- Я знаю, что ты умер, идиот! Почему ты жив?

- Я не знаю! Какая разница? Я умер, а затем… _переумер_.

- Ты не мог _переумереть_, - отрезал Саске. – Даже слова такого нет.

Он терял себя в этой внезапно нахлынувшей волне счастья. Им овладело понимание того, что чудо все-таки произошло. Он так привык к потерям. Он потерял родителей, потерял брата, потерял друга… Но он никогда не получал ничего обратно. А теперь Наруто вернулся! Он стоял напротив него, излучая неприкрытое изумление.

Саске медленно, будто бы во сне, поднял руку. Ошеломленно дотянулся до Наруто и неуверенно коснулся его плеча, словно боясь, что мираж может исчезнуть. Саске отчужденно потер подушечками пальцев ткань его куртки. Он видел лишь свою руку, поразительно белую на черно-оранжевом фоне.

- Привет, - тихо сказал он. – Я не… не сказал тебе «привет».

Голубые глаза Наруто сделались шире, и он пробормотал:

- Привет.

Время остановилось. Это напомнило им обоим о решающем ударе в Долине Конца. Последовало абсолютное, всепоглощающее молчание. Саске сильнее сдавил плечо Наруто. Он не мог отвести от него взгляда, притягивая Наруто все ближе и ближе, пока, наконец, не прижал к себе и не заглянул ему в глаза.

В них была _жизнь_.

Саске обнял его, уткнулся лбом в плечо и замер. В его мир ворвались звуки. Он замерз, на его груди повисли обрывки плаща. Он слушал дыхание Наруто и отказывался его отпускать. Сжав кулаки еще сильнее, Саске повернул голову и почувствовал, как его нос уткнулся в теплую шею Наруто.

Он не знал, как долго это продолжалось. Ровное сердцебиение Наруто загипнотизировало его.

- Что теперь? – едва слышно спросил Наруто.

- Ты здесь, - пробормотал Саске так, словно его слова все объясняли. Несомненно, только это сейчас имело значение.

- Я здесь.

Саске отстранился. Небо прояснилось. Это был не тот чистый синий цвет, к которому он привык (цвет глаз Наруто), но и не стальной серый, как все в Амэгакуре. Дождь прекратился. Саске стало интересно, не связано ли это как-нибудь со смертью Пейна.

- Хмм, а где все? – выпалил Наруто, взволнованно осматриваясь по сторонам. – Они ведь не ушли? Надеюсь, с ними все хорошо!

Саске украдкой бросил взгляд на свою руку. Он почти не чувствовал ее, не считая неприятного покалывания в пальцах. Рука слабо подрагивала. Саске пришлось признать, что ему нужен медицинский осмотр, независимо от того, как сильно ему не хотелось еще раз встречаться с командами из Листа.

- Пойдем, - сказал он. – Мы должны найти их.

Наруто с изумлением уставился на него.

- Ты идешь со мной?! Ты идешь со мной!!

- Это не то, что ты думаешь; а теперь пойдем.

Лицо Наруто осветила широкая улыбка. «Ему и в самом деле не нужно ничего кроме меня», - отстраненно подумал Саске, устало улыбнувшись.

Наруто мягко сжал его плечо.

- Прежде чем мы пойдем, я хотел бы кое-что сделать.

Саске выжидательно взглянул на него. В мгновение ока Наруто вскинул кулак и, с силой ударив Саске по лицу, прошипел:

- Это за то, что использовал меня как приманку! – Во второй раз Саске отреагировал быстрее, перехватив кулак до того, как тот еще раз ударил его в челюсть. Наруто ухмыльнулся. – Этот должен был быть за то, что убил меня. Но вместо этого _вот_ _тебе_!

Он ударил Учиху коленом в живот. Саске осел на землю. Хоть он и понимал, что заслужил это, боль не стала слабее.

- Я думал, ты этого не помнишь, - стиснув зубы, сказал он.

Наруто усмехнулся.

- Да так, догадка. Ты выглядел каким-то виноватым. Все, теперь я готов идти!

«Идиот», - подумал Саске, ковыляя к Наруто, который был полон энергии. Он совсем не чувствовал злости. Скорее это было… счастье.

* * *

Со временем энтузиазм Наруто стал ослабевать. Он волочил ноги так же медленно, как и Саске, а из его желудка слышалось тихое бурчание. Саске дрожал на ветру. Его глаза слезились, голова гудела, он хотел лечь и спать часами. Его даже не заботило, начнутся ли у него кошмары или нет.

- Почему вся деревня пуста? – жаловался Наруто. – Даже ни одного магазина с раменом или типа того!

Саске усмехнулся. Он жалел, что не может сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь таком же обыденном, но он не чувствовал ни голода, ни волнения за остальных. Саске просто хотел, чтобы это ужасная слабость наконец прошла.

К сумеркам они остановились на поле у границы деревни. Ни Саске, ни Наруто не улыбалось вести поиски в неизвестной местности в темноте. Трава под ними была мокрой, и она вызвала воспоминания о ночи после дождя, которую они провели вместе.

Обняв колени, Наруто сидел молча и смотрел в никуда. Он был странно тих. Похоже, что на нем наконец сказалось напряжение последних нескольких дней.

Саске опустился рядом с ним. Он не хотел разговаривать, но не возражал слушать. У него было чувство, что Наруто что-то скажет – так и случилось.

- Мой отец был Четвертым Хокаге.

Его голос прозвучал натянуто. В нем было что-то непривычное, что-то, что Саске не смог распознать.

- Я знаю. Мне так…

- Это так круто! – взволнованно выпалил Наруто. – То есть, я всегда знал, что у нас есть что-то общее! Светлые волосы и упрямство, как сказал Эро-сеннин. Как насчет ДНК?

Саске смотрел на него, удивляясь, как он может быть таким счастливым после этого ужасного открытия. Не было ничего хорошего, ничего замечательного в том, чтобы быть сыном Четвертого.

- А моя мать! – продолжал Наруто. – Интересно, кем она была. Что, если она все еще жива? Тогда я мог бы найти ее и расспросить об отце и обо всем остальном!

«Он не злится, - с содроганием осознал Саске. – Он не ненавидит их за все, что они сделали. Точно так же, как не ненавидит деревню. Он ни в чем их не винит».

- Интересно, много народу в курсе? Старик Третий точно знал. Как и Какаши-сенсей! Ведь он же был учеником Четвертого! Точно, я могу спросить обо всем у Какаши-сенсея! Разве это не круто?

Саске встал.

- Извини, но я не вижу ничего «крутого» в человеке, запечатавшем чудовище в своем собственном сыне. Думаю, нам обоим не повезло с семьями.

Глаза Наруто потемнели.

- Следи за языком! – угрожающе сказал он. – Он был героем.

Саске покачал головой.

- Я не верю в героев.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа Наруто. Он лег на земле в нескольких шагах от него, закутался в свой изношенный плащ и закрыл глаза. У Наруто еще оставались причины радоваться. Саске было больно видеть, насколько они разные, несмотря на то, что жизнь почти одинаково ранила их.

Он был рад кошмарам, потому что они доказывали, что в нем все еще есть что-то человеческое.

* * *

Саске дышал на автомате, снова и снова, потому что этого требовали его легкие. Он опустил взгляд на неподвижную фигуру, распростертую у его ног. Все кончено? Он упал на колени и нащупал пульс Итачи. Ублюдок был жив.

Саске подтащил к себе Кусанаги и занес его над грудью Итачи. Один удар, чтобы пронзить сердце. Удар положит конец этой бесконечной боли. Покрытый кровью и пеплом, Саске колебался.

Он отбросил меч в сторону и, сев около потерявшего сознание брата, стал ждать. Ему не было нужды убивать спящего человека. Нет, он хочет смотреть ему в глаза.

Итачи пришел в себя примерно через пятнадцать минут. В одно мгновение Саске оказался над ним, прижимая к земле и не давая двигаться.

- Тебе лучше? – язвительно спросил он. – Это ненадолго.

Итачи закашлялся. Сквозь кашель Саске услышал шепот. Он наклонился ближе.

- Держи его при себе, - сказал Итачи. Саске изумленно взглянул на него. – Он сказал, что был для тебя лучшим братом, чем я…

- Наруто? – спросил Саске.

- Владеешь Лисом… владеешь всем… Мадара… не…

Саске схватил Итачи за плечо. Невероятно! _Теперь_ этот подлец решил умереть.

- Скажи мне, - потребовал парень. – Итачи! Не смей… Не после всего, что ты… Итачи!

Пульс пропал. Саске наклонился так близко, что его челка касалась лица Итачи. Остекленевшие черные глаза безучастно смотрели в небо. Устремление всей жизни… как в воду кануло. Саске тихо выругался.

- Итачи! – Его голос звучал так же, как тогда, когда ему было семь лет и он убегал от брата, моля пощадить его. – Пожалуйста… Ты должен сказать мне. – Потом это снилось ему очень часто. Яростные слезы и единственное слово, которое, как он думал, он никогда больше не произнесет. – Нии-сан… это не то обещание, которое ты можешь отложить на завтра!

* * *

Саске видел этот сон бесчисленное количество раз. Точное воспроизведение последних минут жизни Итачи, чуть более призрачное. Каждый раз он кричал, умоляя Итачи рассказать ему правду. Каждый раз Итачи умирал, оставляя его одного.

Он повернулся на бок и замер, наблюдая за тем, как спит Наруто. Где-то на краю сознания звучал шепот Итачи. «Держи его при себе…» Что же имел в виду этот ублюдок?

Саске слегка мутило. Наруто не принадлежал ему, иначе бы Саске заклеймил его веером Учих и засунул куда-нибудь на хранение.

Однако это жадное чувство, появившееся перед смертью Наруто, не ушло. Наруто принадлежал ему с тех пор, как Саске выбрал его своим единственным другом. Он никогда не удивлялся: почему именно Наруто? Почему балласт, оранжевый кошмар, человек, которого Саске ненавидел почти так же сильно, как и брата?

Саске подполз ближе и сел рядом с Наруто, давая рассеянному взгляду пройтись по спокойному телу юноши. Он мог смотреть на него часами. Наруто был… Теперь, когда у него больше ничего не осталось, Наруто был в его жизни практически _всем_.

Закрыв глаза, Саске осторожно дотронулся до спины Наруто. Провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, вернулся, чувствуя через куртку его лопатки. Сжал плечо и, наклонившись, открыл глаза, увидел перед собой прядь желтых волос. Провел кончиком языка по краю его уха и нерешительно вздохнул.

Он не знал, что делает или почему он это делает.

Он легко поцеловал Наруто в шею. Его волосы коснулись кожи Наруто. По тихому вздоху Саске понял, что парень проснулся.

Он снова схватил его плечо и повернул Наруто на спину, чтобы увидеть его глаза. Почему-то сейчас это казалось очень важным.

- Этого не происходит, - прошептал он так тихо, что сам не был уверен в том, что произнес это вслух.

Наруто поднял голову и коснулся губами губ Саске. Едва дотронувшись до него, он решительно вздохнул.

- Происходит.

Саске стиснул зубы. Губы Наруто скользнули к уголку его рта, неуверенно переместились к линии подбородка. Приподнявшись на локтях, он провел пальцами по плечу Саске.

Медлительность начинала действовать Саске на нервы. Он толкнул Наруто на землю и, резким движением расстегнув его куртку, сжал в кулаке старую ткань. Она разорвалась с приглушенным потрескиванием.

Саске провел губами по груди Наруто, по теплой, соленой коже, к которой пристали нитки порванной одежды. Он вернулся к ключице, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку. Наруто прерывисто вдохнул. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Саске, жесткие и спутанные из-за засохшей крови, похожие на проволоку, такие странные наощупь. Он заставил Саске поднять глаза и страстно поцеловал его.

Когда поцелуй прервался, Наруто закрыл глаза, едва осознавая, что происходит. Губы, язык, следы зубов на коже, грубая хватка на плече, ногти, царапающие живот. Их окутала тишина, прошитая нерешительными, сдавленными вздохами и стонами.

Саске провел языком по животу Наруто, по горячему, податливому месту, где горела печать, оставившая после себя красную отметину. Наруто попытался сесть; мгновенно последовавший яростный удар заставил его снова опуститься на землю. Раздраженный тем, что с ним обращаются, как с надоедливым насекомым, Наруто схватил Саске за запястья, из-за чего тот потерял равновесие и упал на него. Бросив на Наруто высокомерный взгляд, Учиха неистово, требовательно поцеловал его, и тот отпустил его, уступая урагану чувств, охватившему его тело.

Последовал тихий, резкий вздох. Поначалу Наруто не мог понять, кому он принадлежал. Он сжал зубы и вздрогнул от ощущения Саске так близко. Одежда была сорвана, и он хотел этого, хоть и не был совсем готов. Хватка на его плечах, случайное, дразнящее, почти невыносимое касание языком – _«Убью его…»_ - и пальцы на внутренней стороне его бедра; а затем…

…_«__Еще__…»_ - и…

Над долиной расстилались перламутрово-серые клубы тумана. Внезапно они словно потонули в нем. Время от времени ритм сбивался, что приводило к резким, почти яростном вскрикам. Это ничем не напоминало их обычные движения, но, возможно, это тоже был способ общения. Как тренировки. Их тела метались подобно кунаям, набирающим в полете скорость; но если во время тренировки они расходились, то здесь соприкасались, таяли друг в друге, и каждое движение было состязанием, каждое прикосновение жгло, вызывая хриплые стоны, жадные поцелуи и укусы.

Затем они изучали друг друга подобно картам неизведанных краев, без слов моля о большем, запоминая вкус, текстуру, рельеф мускулов. На губах выступила кровь. И когда этот вихрь ощущений достиг высшей точки, их голоса звучали хрипло, неузнаваемо, и жар, поднимающийся в них, наконец-то нашел выход.

Одеяло тумана мягко укутало их, когда они лежали на холодной земле, все еще крепко прижимаясь друг к другу. Наруто зарылся лицом в растрепанные волосы Саске.

…Когда он проснулся, Саске уже не было.


	11. Возвращение героя

**Глава**** 11**

_**Возвращение **__**героя**_

_So I would have had him leave,_

_So I would have had her stand and grieve,_

_So he would have left_

_As the soul leaves the body torn and bruised,_

_As the mind deserts the body it has used._

Во сне Наруто вновь видел мужчину на огромной жабе и рычащего на него Лиса.

Этот человек… Его _отец_. Это открытие было мучительным даже сквозь пелену сна. Почему-то теперь, когда он узнал об этом, Наруто казалось, что он стал еще более одиноким, чем прежде.

Наруто открыл глаза, не понимая, с чего вдруг ему снова приснился этот сон, и содрогнулся, вспомнив пережитые ночью ощущения. Ветер обдувал его кожу, горящую от пота и _черт знает чего еще_ после вчерашнего. («Не сон! – смущенно подумал Наруто. - Проклятье!») Чувство одиночества просочилось из сна в реальность.

Наруто встал, поправляя смятую одежду и осматривая местность.

- Черт.

Застегнув рубашку, он неторопливо пересек долину, направляясь к покрытым бледной бирюзовой травой холмам, и в его голове непрерывно крутилась одна и та же мысль: «Я убью этого ублюдка…»

Он резко остановился, чуть не врезавшись в спину Саске. Учиха спокойно и неподвижно стоял на вершине невысокого холма. Наруто нахмурился. Со своего места он не мог видеть лица Саске – только его скулу, поверх которой падала черная прядь волос. Наруто схватил его за локоть и яростно прошептал:

- Придурок.

- Ты подумал, что я ушел, - отозвался Саске, после чего усмехнулся. – Неужели ты и в самом деле мне не веришь?

- Я, э… Конечно, нет! – фыркнул Наруто. – С чего мне тебе верить, сволочь?

Его взгляд упал на руку Саске, безжизненно висевшую вдоль тела. Обрывки бинтов исчезли, и обезображенная кожа осталась обнаженной. Наруто подумал, сильно ли она болела…

…вчера.

- Это я сделал? – невозмутимо спросил он. – С твоей рукой?

Саске вздохнул.

- Считай это самозащитой. Кроме того, тупица, при всем уважении, - (при этих словах Наруто насмешливо ухмыльнулся), - твои зубы никак не могли нанести такого вреда.

Он зашагал обратно к месту их ночлега, чтобы убедиться, что они готовы к последнему рывку до лагеря Листа. Наруто последовал за ним, клацая зубами в подражание укусу («Что, мои зубы недостаточно хороши для тебя?») Саске подавил желание закатить глаза… или воткнуть в блондина кунай.

Наруто, в припрыжку следовавший за Учихой, был до отвращения весел, и Саске подумал, уж не принял ли тот чего-нибудь, чтобы оставаться таким жизнерадостным. Но, опять же… Наруто – это Наруто. Просить его заткнуться и вести себя нормально (действительно, ну как можно быть таким счастливым, когда ничего хорошего не произошло?!) равносильно тому, чтобы просить солнце упасть с неба и перестать светить.

Опустив глаза, Саске заметил зеленоватую вспышку на дне своей полуоткрытой сумки.

- Кажется, я должен тебе кое-что вернуть, - пробормотал он. Наруто наклонил голову; Саске кинул ему ожерелье. Наруто отреагировал на удивление спокойно (во взгляде, который он адресовал Саске, была благодарность, Саске был в этом уверен) и надел ожерелье на шею.

Они продолжили идти; их скорость постепенно уменьшалась, так как никто из них не видел смысла в том, чтобы торопиться. Их встретил запах готовящейся еды. Выйдя на поляну, окруженную редкими деревьями, Саске пошел дальше. Приближаясь, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме тупой боли, пронзившей его руку.

Он услышал лай Акамару; Киба рассеяно ерошил его шерсть, положив руку на затылок. Шикамару нахмурился, Чоджи перестал жевать, а Хината, не смея поднять головы, просто потирала пальцы, чудовищно краснея. Саске почувствовал, как заныло у него под ложечкой.

Что, если все это иллюзия?

Он шел вперед, не смея оглянуться и посмотреть, идет ли за ним Наруто.

Сакура встала и направилась к нему; ее шаги ускорялись с каждым ударом сердца. Она прошла мимо Саске, будто тот был тенью. Наруто тихо вскрикнул, когда она кинулась ему в объятия, радостно смеясь. Саске на мгновение замер, заметив, как Какаши коротко кивнул ему, и тяжело упал на землю позади толстого дерева, где никто не потревожит его. Он положил руку на живот и, закрыв глаза, затих.

Сквозь тьму до него доносились голоса, смех, шутки, рассказ о битве с Пейном, нудные подробности о том, что сделали шиноби Листа, чтобы не дать проснуться его остальным телам… Саске не слышал слов – только шум, который погрузил его в сонную апатию.

Они все скучали по Наруто. Те, кто пренебрегал им, называл его неудачником, презирал его, ненавидел… Пожалуй, Наруто и в самом деле на пару шагов приблизился к своей мечте.

* * *

Спустя несколько часов солнце желтой глыбой катилось по лазурному небу. Наруто смотрел на него, и на душе у него стало спокойно, пусть и не надолго. Его лицо озарилось мягкой улыбкой.

Он услышал разговор девочек. Сакура-чан жаловалась Ино на то, что «Саске-кун ничего не ест».

- Прошло больше дня, с тех пор, как мы его видели. У них не было еды, а они прошли через такую страшную битву. А ведь Саске-кун еще так и не оправился от предыдущей. – Она разочарованно вздохнула, признавая поражение. – Я понятия не имею, что с этим делать.

Наруто усмехнулся. Кажется, это задание как раз для него. Подхватив небольшую коробку с рисом, он направился к Саске. Лежа позади огромного дерева в стороне от костра, парень выглядел смертельно бледным. Его лицо покрылось тонкой пленкой пота, которая тускло блестела, когда на нее падал солнечный свет. Наруто опустился на землю рядом с ним, и, схватив рисовый шарик, втолкнул его ему в рот.

Черные глаза резко раскрылись. Саске закашлялся и выплюнул рис. Гримаса отвращения исказила его лицо.

- Что за черт?

Наруто улыбнулся.

- Еда. Сакура-чан говорит, что ты не ешь.

- Я не голоден.

- А я говорю, что голоден. Открой рот!

И он приблизил к нему еще один рисовый шарик. Попытавшись протестовать, Саске обнаружил, что не в состоянии произнести ни слова; его рот внезапно оказался забит рисом. В довершение всех мучений, Наруто зажал рукой рот Учихи и заговорщически прошептал:

- Не отпущу, пока не проглотишь.

Саске уставился на него, жалея, что взглядом нельзя убить. Он начал медленно, демонстративно жевать, касаясь губами ладони Наруто. Глаза Наруто неотрывно следили за его лицом. Саске проглотил еду и поднял на него взгляд. Идиот не сдвинулся с места, и Саске, раздвинув губы, провел языком по его ладони. Наруто вздрогнул и отодвинулся.

- Это… хм, этого не достаточно, чтобы восстановить твои силы! – упрямо заявил он.

- Отдай мне проклятую коробку! – потребовал Саске, вырывая ее из рук Наруто. – Я вполне способен… Черт!

Наруто удалось схватить коробку до того, как еда упала на землю. Руки Саске дрожали. Раненая рука онемела, и он не мог ничего в ней держать. Наруто благоразумно удержался от комментариев.

Протянув Саске еще один рисовый шарик, Наруто был вознагражден свирепым взглядом. Тот медленно открыл рот. Наруто потянулся вперед, чтобы накормить его, и обиженно вскрикнул, когда губы Саске со злостью сомкнулись вокруг его пальцев.

- Ой! Ты меня _укусил_!

- А не надо совать руки мне в рот.

- Я забочусь о тебе, сволочь! – нахмурился Наруто. – Если ты не будешь есть, то умрешь!

Саске усмехнулся. «Какая мелодрама!» Он продолжил есть, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать торжествующей улыбки, расплывающейся на лице Наруто. Тот слегка подтолкнул его локтем и рассмеялся, получив в ответ пинок по ноге.

Простота и Саске – вещи несовместимые.

* * *

- Как он? – спросил Какаши полчаса спустя.

Он обнаружил Наруто на другом конце поляны, куда того сослал Саске, заявив, что нуждается в отдыхе. Какаши оценивающе посмотрел на мальчика. Тот выглядел усталым, но счастливым. «Значит, все было не напрасно», - слабо улыбнувшись, решил Какаши.

- По-моему, нормально, - пожал плечами Наруто.

Какаши нахмурился.

- Ты так и не объяснил, что случилось.

- Если честно, я и сам не знаю. Я мало что помню. В какой-то момент я просто почувствовал что-то странное. Это было так, словно… кто-то вдохнул в меня жизнь. Словно я падал во тьму, но потом меня вернули. Я чувствовал, как сквозь меня проходит чакра. Сильная и обжигающая… будто мы с Лисом были единым целым. Честно говоря, это меня до смерти напугало. Я очнулся в деревне Дождя, даже не помня, как я там оказался. Девятихвостый сказал мне, что я… - Наруто в нерешительности закусил губу. – Ну… умер. Не знаю, может, кто-то из Акацки меня туда приволок. Но теперь это не имеет значения, верно?

Какаши усмехнулся. Мальчик говорил о своей «смерти» так, словно это очередная тренировка. Хотя, возможно, так оно и есть. Хорошо, что он вернулся – что они оба вернулись, – и Какаши сказал ему об этом. Он уже собирался уходить – ему еще предстояло обсудить с Ямато и остальными кое-что важное – но Наруто остановил его. Он казался почти смущенным.

- Эм… Какаши-сенсей, я хотел…

Он замолчал, подыскивая подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить, что у него на уме. Какаши вздохнул.

- Ты хотел спросить у меня о Четвертом. – Ошеломленный взгляд Наруто обратился к нему, и Какаши кивнул. – Что ты хочешь знать?

- Все что угодно. Все! Каким он был? – Наруто на мгновение нахмурился, после чего внезапно выкрикнул: - Его имя! Я даже не знаю… Как его звали?

- Минато, - тотчас же ответил Какаши, словно пробуя имя на вкус. Давно не произносившееся имя имело вкус пепла от старых воспоминаний. – Намиказе Минато.

По прошествии нескольких часов блондин все еще пожирал Какаши жадным взглядом. Джонин вздохнул почти смущенно и достал из-за пазухи книгу, которая отличалась от тех, что он обычно читал. Наруто с подозрением нахмурился.

- Прежде чем отправиться на эту миссию, - тихо сказал Какаши, - у меня возникло чувство, что к этому все и приведет. Знаешь, такие тайны долго не хранятся. Эта история… - Он помахал книгой в белой обложке с черной каймой по краям перед Наруто. - …принадлежит тебе. Возможно, это один из последних экземпляров. В отличие от остальных книг Джирайи, она вообще не продавалась. Но твой отец любил ее. И я уверен, что Джирайя хотел бы, чтобы ты ее прочитал.

Он вложил книгу в руки Наруто. Книга оказалась легкой и на удивление новой, несмотря на то, что ей было много лет.

Какаши подмигнул ему.

- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, откуда взялось твое имя?

Когда сенсей ушел, Наруто сел и с легким трепетом открыл книгу. Он беззвучно шевелил губами, пальцем ведя по строке иероглифов, составляющих заголовок. _«Повесть о доблестном Джирайе»_. Так и не поняв, что же произошло, он обнаружил, что заплакал еще на первой странице. Прижав книгу к груди, он затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях, радуясь, что его никто не видит.

* * *

Проснувшись, Саске не сразу открыл глаза, а открыв, стал вглядываться во влажную листву и в медное закатное небо. Они все еще были недалеко от Амэгакуре, и все вокруг пахло дождем.

Он лежал под деревом, опустив голову на толстый корень как на подушку, рука покоилась на животе. Саске не чувствовал ничего, кроме слабого покалывания по коже. Боль напоминала спящую змею, и он знал, что та может очнуться в любой момент.

Саске пошевелился, и плащ соскользнул с его плеч. Это был не его старый и дырявый плащ; пока он спал, кто-то накрыл его новым и теплым плащом Листа. На вершине другого корня лежали аккуратно сложенные рубашка, жилет и пара брюк. Как предусмотрительно с их стороны! Саске ухмыльнулся, надевая на себя одежду: эти обноски никак не могли сделать его шиноби Листа, также как фиолетовый пояс не сделал его истинным воином Отогакуре.

Ниндзя Листа, тем временем, собрались, чтобы обсудить текущие проблемы: куда идти теперь, когда Пейн, несомненно, мертв (если верить Ямато, который недавно вернулся из Амэгакуре и сообщил, что деревня все еще пуста и никто из Акацки там больше не появился) и что делать дальше. Саске напряг слух, пытаясь разобрать слова.

- Думаю, что для большинства из вас будет разумно вернуться домой, - говорил Какаши. – Наш враг, известный как Учиха Мадара, серьезный противник. Глупо его недооценивать. Отряд, который выступит против него, должен состоять только из тех шиноби, которые сильны в боевых дзюцу или владеют додзюцу, так как Мадара – последний из известных нам владельцев Мангеке Шарингана. Таких всего двое.

Саске наклонил голову. _Интересно_… Какаши, видимо, решил не включать его в список.

Он встал и медленно направился к поляне, изо всех сил пытаясь (к сожалению, неудачно) отсрочить момент, когда ему придется лицом к лицу встретиться с остальными. Бормотание становилось громче. Саске вышел из тени и холодно произнес:

- Он мой, - и по инерции продолжил свой путь.

Он остановился на краю поляны. Остальные сидели неподвижно, прожигая взглядами его спину.

- Учиха Мадара, - задумчиво проговорил Саске, - один из отцов-основателей Деревни Скрытого Листа. Еще он стоял за нападением Кьюби шестнадцать лет назад. У каждого из вас может быть причина, чтобы желать его смерти. Я… уважаю это.

Саске остановился. Все затаили дыхание, ожидая, когда он продолжит. Его сердце подскочило в груди - он ненавидел публичные выступления. Но после того, что сделали остальные, Саске просто не мог по-другому. Он даже чувствовал нечто вроде признательности к этим людям, которых когда-то знал.

Когда Саске вновь заговорил, его голос зазвучал с новой силой.

- А еще Учиха Мадара – мой предок, убивший мой клан.

Женский голос сочувственно прошептал: «Саске-кун…», но Саске не мог сказать, кому он принадлежал: Сакуре или Ино. Он сжал кулаки, заставляя себя повернуться к группе лицом.

- В этот раз я не убегаю. По закону я преступник и я готов разобраться с последствиями _после_ того, как убью Мадару. Я прошу вас дать мне выполнить это задание одному. Это только _мое_ дело.

Наруто слабо вздохнул. Саске, не заметивший его ранее, взглянул на него со смутной тревогой.

Он отчаянно попытался сосредоточиться на жестких полосках от усов, казавшихся совсем черными в контрасте с его полупрозрачной бледностью, таившейся под слоем загара. Так ему бы не пришлось смотреть Наруто в глаза.

- Впрочем… - Это слово прозвучало нерешительно. Саске прочистил горло и сказал: - Мне может понадобиться дополнительная сила.

Когда парень улыбнулся, Саске поднял забинтованную руку и задумчиво добавил:

- Как и доктор.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Сакуру. На всякий случай, просто чтобы дать ей знать. Ее лоб, на котором залегли обиженные складки, разгладился, и по ее губам скользнула призрачная улыбка. Саске сжал зубы и в заключение сказал:

- Как и дополнительный Шаринган.

Ему даже не нужно было смотреть на Какаши, чтобы понять, что Копирующий ниндзя ожидал этого. Ну конечно.

Саске направился обратно к дереву, игнорируя удивленные взгляды ниндзя Листа. По его телу прошел озноб. Он сжал кулаки. Саске не хотел чувствовать удовлетворения. Он хотел верить в то, что ему просто нужна медицинская помощь, но никак не изящные пальцы Сакуры, поглаживающие его обожженную кожу, не ее успокаивающий голос, шепчущий ему в ухо, что все будет хорошо. Он хотел убедить себя в том, что ему нужен только глаз Какаши, но никак не его поддержка. И, конечно, больше всего он хотел заставить себя поверить в то, что ему нужен Кьюби, но никак не шумный, неизменно веселый Наруто, с одержимостью желающий стать сильнее Саске… не его невинные, влажные поцелуи, не его дурацкие голубые глаза… _не он сам_…

- Я схожу с ума, - раздраженно проворчал Саске. – Проклятье, я уже сошел…

«Это было мило, - услышал он голос Итачи. Пока Саске его не видел, но это было лишь вопрос времени. – Ты пожертвовал семейной гордостью, чтобы достичь своих целей».

- Проваливай! – огрызнулся Саске. – Тебя здесь даже нет!

Вдали зашуршала мягкая ткань.

«Как скажешь, братишка. Но я не купился на твои сахарные речи о раскаянии».

Саске упал на колени и зажмурил глаза так лихорадочно, что перед его взором появились звезды. Он хотел, чтобы это привидение ушло. Он хотел, чтобы его внутренний голос перестал напоминать Итачи, потому что все эти «разговоры» вели к мучительному и нежеланному предположению: где-то, даже если не здесь, Итачи все еще жив.

Кто-то легко коснулся его плеча. Учиха вздрогнул.

- Саске-кун? Все в порядке? Что-то с рукой? Дай мне посмотреть.

Саске выпрямился и протянул Сакуре руку. Она села рядом с ним на землю и, осторожно задрав его рукав, стала проверять потоки его чакры. Под ожогами кожа была бледной и обескровленной. Саске не знал, сможет ли она полностью зажить.

- Я ошибалась на твой счет, - сказала Сакура. – То, что я сказала… Пожалуйста, прости меня.

- Я заслужил это. Я знаю, что это так.

Это прозвучало жалко. Саске пришлось заставить себя заглянуть в расширенные от удивления глаза Сакуры. Ее глаза были такого же насыщенного цвета, как и глаза Наруто, только зеленые. Они с Наруто были самыми яркими цветами в его жизни – и Саске захотелось закрыть глаза, словно он опасался, что эта яркость обожжет его.

- Нет, это не так, - возразила Сакура. – Ты не бросил его. Даже когда думал, что его больше нет. И ты вернул его. Если бы не ты, он бы…

- …остался дома, - мрачно сказал Саске.

- Нет, не остался бы. Это его мечта, смысл его жизни.

Саске наклонил голову. Девушка отпустила его руку и тихо ждала, пока он что-нибудь ответит. Саске почувствовал неловкость. Сакура сильно изменилась; он не знал ее, не хотел ее узнавать, но, в то же время, ему было нужно, чтобы она находилась рядом.

- Это не так, Сакура, - тихо сказал он. – Он пытается делить мой смысл жизни на двоих.

- Ну… Наруто всегда был слегка глуповат.

Саске резко поднялся и сжал кулаки. Острая боль пронзила его раненую руку, но он не обратил на нее никакого внимания.

- Почему ты так добра ко мне? Ты даже не знаешь, что я сделал.

- Я знаю, что ты здесь. Пусть только на несколько дней или часов. Мы вместе. – Тихий шелест травы сказал ему о том, что Сакура тоже встала. Саске повернулся к ней. – Должно быть, ты забыл… Однажды я сказала, что это все, что мне нужно для счастья.

- Я помню.

Сакура улыбнулась.

- Прости. Я никогда не понимала тебя. И, если честно, до сих пор не понимаю. Но уж пусть лучше ты будешь где-то далеко, чем умрешь.

- Не знаю, почему, - сказал Саске, - но если тебе от этого легче, ты ни в чем не виновата.

Она всхлипнула и отвернулась от него.

- Кажется, я сейчас заплачу. Знаешь, я осталась такой же надоедливой…

Саске не мог отвести глаз от ее плеч. Лунный свет скользил по ее светящейся коже, оставляя на нее серебряную дымку. Саске медленно протянул вперед ладонь и дотронулся до ее руки. Сакура напряглась. Он легко коснулся ее кожи и убрал руку.

- А у Сакуры-чан со мной свидание! – раздался голос Наруто, и самый шумный ниндзя появился будто бы из ниоткуда.

Сакура заморгала, пытаясь стряхнуть слезы.

- Ты расстроил его, идиот!

- Эй! Это были непредвиденные обстоятельства! Да ладно, это нечестно, это все он виноват! – Наруто уставился на Саске с театральной ревностью. – О, и теперь ты плачешь из-за него!

Сакура рассмеялась, вытирая глаза. Наруто улыбнулся.

- Приступ рыцарства, простите.

Саске фыркнул. Он не был уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы Наруто заткнулся, или наоборот, чтобы он продолжил болтать глупости... как той ночью – кажется, это было тысячу лет назад – когда он шутил насчет детей. «Команда Семь, а? – подумал Саске, удивленный внезапной ностальгией. Будто услышав его мысли, Наруто заметил:

- Если так пойдет и дальше, то скоро мы превратимся в Команду Спасителей Мира.

Сакура захихикала. Наруто растянулся на земле, положив руки под голову, и задорно уставился на товарищей по команде.

- Нет, спасибо, - насмешливо отвечал Саске. Парень сел на землю и осторожно положил руки на колени. – Я не настолько люблю этот мир.

«А этот мир не настолько любит меня, - мрачно подумал он. – Верно, Нии-сан?»

Но Итачи не ответил, и Саске просто слегка наклонил голову и взглянул на своих товарищей. Они лежали на спине и улыбались, наблюдая за хороводом звезд на небе. Саске откинулся назад, пока его голова не коснулась травы, и дал сну поглотить себя.


End file.
